About a Wolf
by Youtoumii
Summary: Leurs vies ont été influencées par un événement, d'apparence insignifiante. Tout aurait pu être différent. Que se serait-il passé si Remus Lupin n'avait pas été mordu ? Mais là n'est pas la question, n'est-ce-pas ? Car oui, Remus Lupin s'est fait mordre par un loup-garou, et oui, cela a permis à leur Histoire de s'écrire. Là voici.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclamer : _**

**_Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le répéter à chacun de mes chapitres, alors souvenez-vous en bien !_  
><strong>

**Prologue**

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, le garçon sut immédiatement que quelque chose était différent. La douleur était présente. Elle l'était toujours. Une douleur qui circulait le long de son corps et qui se répandait telle une sève perfide. Le sang, dont il sentait le goût amer et la texture visqueuse, envahissait sa bouche et recouvrait une grande parcelle de sa peau. Une peau qui avait perdu sa douceur d'antan et qui était devenue rugueuse par endroits.

Mais le sentiment de malaise qu'il avait ressenti à son réveil persistait. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il s'appuya sur ses coudes, ouvrit les yeux et constata l'ampleur des dégâts. Il regretta aussitôt son geste. Tant pour son mal de tête qui s'intensifia que pour ce qu'il vit de son corps. Il grimaça. Son torse portait la trace de terribles marques de griffures - qui s'infecteraient si elles n'étaient pas refermées proprement - sa cheville gauche semblait cassée et son genoux droit était ouvert d'une plaie profonde. Sans parler des multiples autres plaies et des petits os fracturés. Mais cela, Remus Lupin en avait l'habitude. En effet, tous les mois, depuis beaucoup trop longtemps selon lui, Remus devait subir la fureur de son 'moi' intérieur.

Du garçon maigre et pâle qu'il était, il se transformait en une bête épouvantable et assoiffée de sang. Une seule et minuscule erreur lui avait coûté de devenir un hybride, dont le train de vie et celui de ses parents se résumait à garder secret son fardeau... Car si son secret était jamais rendu public, il serait contraint à une vie d'exile et de pauvreté...

Mais ce dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, cependant, et qui était à la cause de son malaise, c'était les démangeaisons qu'il ressentait... D'habitude, il avait bien trop mal pour se rendre compte des détails qu'il considérait insignifiants par rapport au reste.  
>Il ne pouvait même pas se gratter correctement, ses doigts ne lui obéissaient pas.<p>

De l'air frais parvint par la fenêtre. Il l'accueilli avec gratitude... _De l'air frais ? Par la fenêtre ?  
><em>Avec un tressaillement d'horreur il comprit que les causes de ses démangeaisons étaient les petits morceaux de verre de la fenêtre qu'il avait vraisemblablement brisée.

Il se rallongea. Il était reconnaissant du sortilège qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Sinon... Il mit de côté cette pensée dans son esprit déjà très confus, et tendit l'oreille. Il entendait des voix... Lointaines... Ce qui était étrange. Normalement, après son réveil de _ces_ nuits là, Remus entendait des voix qui étaient près de lui, _avec _lui, et non en bas, dans le jardin. Car c'était bien de là qu'elles provenaient.

Il se concentra. Il en distingua trois; celles de ses parents étaient clairement identifiables, mais il ne reconnaissait pas la troisième. Il tenta d'écouter.

- Monsieur Lupin, vous devez me comprendre. C'est très inquiétant, dit la voix.

- Madame Reynolds, je vous pris de m'écouter. Ce que vous dîtes n'a aucun sens, dit calmement Lyall Lupin.

- Vraiment ? Les bruits de casse que j'ai entendu ne sont-ils pas justifiés ?

Elle fit quelques pas.

- C'est bien la chambre de votre fils, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

Il y eut un silence.

- La fenêtre est cassée, remarqua-t-elle.

- Oui, elle est cassée. Mais nous allions la réparer, ajouta son père.

- Où est votre fils ? Je peux le voir ? changea brusquement de sujet Mrs Reynolds.

Remus se tendit.

- Remus dors encore, tenta alors Espérance Lupin. Il ne peut malheureusement pas descendre vous saluer.

- Madame Lupin, il s'agit là d'une affaire de _magie_, alors je vous prierai de ne pas vous y mêler, déclara sèchement Mrs Reynolds. Rien de _moldu _ne peut faire ces... ces choses. _Où est votre fils ? _

Remus n'entendit pas sa mère répondre. Il supposa qu'elle avait dû baisser les yeux.

- Je vous demanderais de ne pas vous en prendre à ma femme, tempêta son mari. Elle a le droit à la parole, et en particulier lorsque notre fils est amené dans une conversation.

- Chéri, ne te...

- Non. Ça suffit. Vous et vos préjugés ! Ma femme n'est pas acceptée, sous prétexte qu'elle est mol-

- Il y aura bientôt non seulement votre femme, mais aussi votre _fils _qui joueront avec les limites de l'acceptation... Enfin, j'ai une mauvaise utilisation des mots, vous m'en excuserez. Ce que vous gardez là n'a rien de très humain, et encore moins d'un fils.

Sa mère poussa un petit cri étouffé.

- Que.. Qu'est-ce-que vous...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa question.

- Ce que je veux dire, Madame, si c'est cela que vous me demandez, c'est que j'ai compris depuis quelques mois déjà que votre fils présente une... _anomalie. _Je dois dire que la fenêtre n'est qu'un détail dans l'affaire. Elle n'a servit qu'a confirmer mes soupçons. Et me voilà devant votre maison, afin de discuter de vos options...

- Nos options ! Quelles options ?! s'indigna Mr Lupin. Et Remus ne présente aucune anom-

- Ne faîtes pas l'ignorant, Lupin, le coupa sèchement son interlocutrice. J'ai moi-même des enfants, et je n'autoriserai pas qu'un... qu'un _monstre _comme votre fils mette en danger des innocents. Comment avez vous osé ? Vous avez trahi notre confiance _pendant des mois_ en gardant votre c_réature _cachée dans cette masure ! Je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que le reste des villageois partagera mon avis.

Dès lors, Lyall ne nia plus, et sembla abasourdi.

- Vous.. Vous allez le dire aux autres ? balbutia-t-il.

- Si vous ne coopérez pas, je n'aurais pas le choix. Et je vous conseille d'agir vite, si vous ne voulez pas avoir de soucis avec le Ministère, ajouta-t-elle.

- C'est une menace ? gronda Mr Lupin, oubliant ses balbutiements.

- Je crois, Mr Lupin, que vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier. Maintenant, vous allez gentiment...

Dans sa chambre, Remus n'entendit pas le reste des paroles.

Il soupira. Ils allaient encore déménager.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Cracmol ou pas ?

En ce début venteux de Mars, un grand un manoir en Angleterre était en effervescence. Depuis le début de la journée, les vases se cassaient, les chaises se renversaient, les coussins volaient.

- JAMES ! C'EST LE CINQUIÈME !_ Reparo!_ s'époumonait Samantha Potter.

- Oooups ! Désolée m'man ! Alors ?_ Alors ?_

- Rien à signaler, mon chéri... Mais attends encore un peu, il n'est que midi !

- Je sais, je sais... répondit James en grommelant.

En passant, il bouscula une chaise qui tomba lourdement sur le sol.

- Pardon m'man ! Je ramasse ! dit-il en voyant le regard que lui lançait sa mère.

- James... Tu ne te fatigues donc jamais... soupira-t-elle.

Mais malgré ses paroles, Samantha souriait. Oui, on ne s'ennuyait jamais au Manoir Potter.

- Et si... Et si j'étais un Cracmol ? Hein ? Tu vas me renier ? C'est ça ? Je le _savais_ !

- Calme toi, James, et ne dis pas d'absurdités ! Tu n'es pas un Cracmol, et même si tu en étais un, ça ne changerai absolument pas ce que je ressens pour toi... Et oui, James, ton père est du même avis. Je ne voudrais pas que tu lui sautes au visage quand il rentrera pour lui demander si oui ou non il va te renier ! Le pauvre homme est déjà suffisamment fatigué pour que tu en rajoutes ! Et puis, si tu étais un Cracmol, ce ne serait pas si mal, non ? Tu resterais avec moi plus longtemps, tu ne partirais pas si vite et...  
>La voix de Samantha se brisa et elle se perdit dans ses pensées.<p>

- Hum... Cool. Mais si je suis un Cracmol, je-

- Non mon chéri, tu n'est pas un pas un Cracmol, coupa la voie ferme mais rassurante de sa mère. Tiens, rappelle toi, ta magie s'est manifestée quand tu étais tout petit, et régulièrement depuis. Tu te souviens, la dernière fois, on était à table et tu -

Mais à peine avait-elle commencé que James criait :

- UN HIBOU ! UN HIBOUX ! LÀ !

Le hiboux en question entra par la fenêtre et une lettre avec un sceau orné d'un lion, d'un blaireau, d'un aigle et d'un serpent atterrit entre les mains de James.  
>Un silence suivi l'ouverture de la lettre. Les yeux de James parcourraient le parchemin à une vitesse folle. Samantha, derrière lui, le regardait tendrement.<br>Au fur et à mesure que sa lecture avançait, le sourire de James s'accentuait.  
>Il leva les yeux, et un sourire rayonnant apparu sur son visage.<p>

_Cool._

0000

Assis sur son lit, le jeune garçon réfléchissait. Sa punition était _totalement _injustifiée. Cependant, en vivant sous le même toit que Walburga Black, on se rendait vite compte que tout avait tendance à être injuste.

Il fallait dire qu'il avait fait fort. Descendre dans la rue, habillé soigneusement de ses quelques vêtements moldus, pour parler et jouer délibérément avec des enfants moldus du voisinage n'était pas recommandé lorsqu'on était un Black.  
>Sirius ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait cela. Pour tester les limites de sa mère, oui, mais lorsqu'il analysait sa situation, le prix à payer ne valait pas le peu de plaisir qu'il avait eu à jouer avec les enfants. Les moldus étaient ennuyeux. Il n'avait personnellement rien contre les moldus, mais ses parents ne cessaient de lui répéter à quel point ils étaient abjectes, et lui n'avait pas d'autres choix que de les croire. Alors, se retrouver enfermé dans sa chambre pour la journée, privé de repas et de visites... Enfin, il avait évité la ceinture de son père, cette fois. Il grimaça en repensant à sa dernière 'rébellion', et à la punition qui en avait suivi. Et dire qu'il l'avait fait pour Regulus...<p>

Non, il ne voulait pas penser à lui maintenant, même si - et il ne l'avouerai jamais à personne - la compagnie de son petit frère, si agaçante qu'elle pouvait être, lui manquait.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, et il interrompit ses pensées.

- Sirius, cria une petite voix. Mère t'appelle. Tu dois descendre.

- Il me semblait que la punition devait durer la journée, lança-t-il sèchement. Or, _cher Regulus_, cela ne fait même pas deux heures que je suis ici. Va t'en.

Il y eu un silence. Sirius cru que son petit frère s'en était réellement allé ailleurs. Il n'avait pas voulu être aussi dur, mais quelques fois, sa propre frustration se redirigeait vers son frère. Cependant, c'était mal connaître Regulus que de penser qu'il s'en irait avant d'avoir délivré la totalité de son message. Sirius eu un pincement au cœur à la pensée qu'il ne le connaissait, effectivement, pas si bien.

- Je sais bien, Sirius, mais elle insiste. Elle _veut_ te voir. Et puis, hésita Regulus, tu sais bien comment elle est, finit-il par dire.

- Oh oui, je le sais, dit froidement Sirius.

L'enthousiasme qui avait suivi lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de son frère disparu vite lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle disait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle Walburga Black aurait demandé à interrompre une quelconque punition, et cela, Sirius l'avait oublié. La lettre de Poudlard.  
>Comment avait-il pu, lui, Sirius Orion Black, oublier l'arrivée d'une lettre si importante ? Depuis quelques mois, sa vie ne tournait qu'autour l'arrivée de cette lettre. Elle était la clé de sa délivrance... Et il l'avait oubliée.<br>Le fait que ce soit Regulus qui soit chargé de venir le chercher n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Sa mère évitait au maximum les corvées de ce genre, et préférais envoyer quelqu'un d'autre faire ce qu'elle considérait comme ''sale boulot''. Étrange, d'ailleurs, qu'elle n'ait pas ordonné à Kreature de le faire. Sans doute était-il occupé à faire briller l'argenterie pour une quelconque réunion de famille sans importance.  
>Perdu dans ses réflexions, il arriva, malgré lui, aux bas des escaliers.<p>

- Enfin, te voilà toi ! aboya sa mère. Heureusement que Regulus est là. Tu en a mis du temps pour descendre ces escaliers ! En revanche, pour aller parler aux Sang-de-Bourbes, tu ne perds pas...

Sirius réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de formuler une phrase qui clouerait le bec de sa harpie de mère, lorsqu'il entendit une phrase qui le fit pâlir.

- … - ttends seulement que j'en parle à ton père !

- Que.. Comment ? _Mère_, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer. Regulus, qui n'avait pas suivi le début de la conversation et entrait dans le salon, se figea en voyant le visage pâle de son grand frère. Il tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Tout va bien Sirius ? C'est la Lettre de Poudlard qui te mets dans cet état ? Tu as peur d'être un Cracmol ou qu-

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Un rugissement épouvantable retentit, stoppant net Regulus.

- Tais-toi ! Ne parles pas de malheur son mon toit ! Mon fils n'est pas et ne sera jamais un Cracmol ! hurla Mrs Black, une lueur démente dans les yeux. Personne dans notre noble famille ne deviendra un déchet de la société !

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, et reprit :

- Tu iras à Serpentard. Tu ne feras pas partie des immondicités qui peuplent notre monde.

Ses mains tremblaient à présent, mais tandis qu'elle regardait Sirius, dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire l'incertitude, comme si elle doutait soudainement des capacités magiques de son fils.

Sirius ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter le reste de son discours. Il n'était pas un Cracmol, il le savait. Bien des fois, il avait manifesté de la magie. Seulement, ses parents n'y avaient jamais fais attention. Étrange, d'ailleurs, lorsque l'on connaissait la famille très portée sur la pureté de sang.

Mais il appréhendait de ne jamais recevoir la Lettre. Il devait aller à Poudlard, il le fallait. Au moins, à Serpentard, il n'aurait pas sa famille sur le dos, et pourrait même tenter de se faire des amis. Puis, Regulus le rejoindrai, et ils seraient ensemble... Peut-être même qu'ils ne tourneraient pas exactement comme leurs ancêtres... Il repensa à Andromeda, sa cousine, qui venait de finir sa Septième année au célèbre Collège de Sorcellerie, et qui lui avait toujours semblé différente. Il s'entendait plutôt bien avec elle.

Mais un grand hiboux venait de pénétrer par la fenêtre, tenant une lettre entre ses pattes. Sirius soupira de soulagement.

_J'ai eu chaud._

0000

Sur le lit, allongé sur le dos, il regardait le plafond de sa nouvelle chambre. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais avait suffisamment de place pour contenir un lit, une table de chevet, une autre table aménagée en bureau, et une minuscule armoire. La taille de l'armoire n'était pas importante, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait beaucoup d'affaires qui pourraient la remplir. Non, ce qui l'embêtait – mais qu'il n'oserai jamais dire à ses parents, c'était la taille de sa chambre, et le peu de luminosité qui y entrait à travers la misérable fenêtre. Il s'y sentait confiné, enfermé... Comme dans une cave.

La cave, qu'il avait visité quelques jours avant, et où il ne voulait plus jamais remettre les pieds. Ses parents avaient pris peur de la fenêtre cassée de sa chambre dans l'ancienne maison. Il avait auparavant déjà brisé une porte, et ce n'était que grâce aux puissants sortilèges de protection qu'il n'avait pas dévoré sa famille. Il frissonna à cette pensée. Ils avaient alors décidé que la nouvelle maison contiendrait une cave. Elle était si petite qu'il avait l'impression d'être dans une cage. _Les cages, c'est pour les animaux, non ?_ Oui, tout le monde savait ça. Alors était-ce normal d'y enfermer un enfant une fois par mois ?_ Lorsque l'enfant en question se transforme en bête sauvage et sanguinaire, oui._ Mais la cave n'était-elle pas suffisante ?

En venant ici, il avait cru pouvoir avoir un peu plus d'espace. Il était maintenant clair que ce n'était pas le cas.  
>Mais avait-il besoin de <em>ça ? <em>Remus n'avait jamais mis de chaînes. Cela lui semblait irréel. Mais non, elles étaient là... Forgées d'acier, pour mieux lui résister, elles lui ferraient mal. Mais surtout, elles le faisaient se sentir moins humain._ Pourtant, je ressemble à un humain, non ? J'ai deux bras, deux jambes, un cerveau qui fonctionne correctement – enfin, la plupart du temps._ Mais Remus Lupin n'était pas exactement comme les autres. Il était un loup-garou. Et, selon le point de vue de la population, il était, ou non, considéré comme être humain. Malheureusement, il avait entendu tellement de personnes affirmer la seconde hypothèse d'une manière tellement convaincante, que ne pas les croire lui avait semblé idiot.

Il s'ennuyait maintenant. Il aurait voulu se promener dans le village moldu, qui n'était pas très loin, mais cela n'aurait pas été prudent. S'il voulait sortir là-bas, il faudrait qu'il y aille le soir, pour éviter les villageois trop curieux et les enfants, qui ne manqueraient sûrement pas de remarquer le petit garçon pâle à l'air malade.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Remus avait peur des enfants. Qu'ils soient plus âgés que lui ou non, il avait subi de leur part tant d'injures, de coups, et de blessures, qu'il redoutait désormais leur présence. Plusieurs fois, il avait tenté une approche, mais jamais cela n'avait aboutit à une camaraderie. Ils apprenaient bien vite de leurs chers parents la malédiction dont Remus était victime, et, pour ainsi dire, les plus calmes d'entre-eux refusaient tout simplement de lui parler, et le regardaient avec dégoût. Depuis, il préférait de loin la compagnie des livres. Mais aujourd'hui, même les livres ne lui apportaient aucun réconfort. Il se sentait vide.

Il se leva, et alla dans le salon, boitant légèrement.

- Tout va bien ? demanda sa mère.

- Oui.

Il s'assit sur une chaise.

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- C'est vraiment obligatoire, les chaînes ?

La question avait été posée si brusquement et sans préambule qu'elle prit Mrs Lupin de court.

- Je.. Je... Oui. C'est obligatoire. Tu ne voudrais blesser personne, non ? Et si ça peut permettre de calmer le... _loup_.

Elle avait toujours eu du mal à mettre un nom sur la 'maladie' de Remus.

- Je savais que tu dirais ça.

Mais il savait que les chaînes ne ferraient que déchaîner le loup... Encore plus. Il n'en dit cependant rien à sa mère. Il lui causait tellement de soucis, que si les chaînes qu'il allait porter pouvaient la faire se sentir plus en sécurité, il ne dirait rien.

Il y eu un silence.

- Je sais que tu t'ennuies. Mais... Nous venons d'arriver, et si jamais... Je ne voudrais pas déménager encore une fois. Et je pense qu'il en est de même pour toi.

- Je comprends. Il faut limiter les sorties. C'est plus prudent.

Il hésita avant de continuer :

- Est-ce que je peux au moins aller devant la maison ? Personne ne me verra.

- Je... C'est d'accord. Mais, ne t'éloignes pas trop et ne cours pas, rajouta-t-elle en regardant suspicieusement sa jambe qui boitait.

Alors qu'il allait sortir, il y eut plusieurs coups légers frappés à la porte. Il y avait quelqu'un dehors.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se figea. Le père de Remus, qui était dans la cuisine, en sortit et fit signe à son fils de reculer. Tremblant comme une feuille, celui s'exécuta, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à son père, qui semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Finalement, il s'éclaircit la gorge, et demanda :

- Qui-est-ce ?

Une vois parvint de l'autre côté de la porte.

- C'est moi, Lyall. Albus Dumbledore.

Son père pâlit, et balbutia :

- Professeur Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ?

- Eh bien, je souhaiterais tout d'abord entrez, si vous le permettez. Il fait un temps plutôt venteux, en ce mois de Mars.

- Professeur, je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'une très bonne idée... Nous... Nous sommes occupés.

- Vraiment ? Je souhaiterais vous parler, à vous et à votre famille. Cela ne me semble pas une chose aisée, séparés ainsi par une porte.

Regardant désespérément sa femme, Lyall semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire. Espérance acquiesça lentement, posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils, et lui intima ainsi de reculer encore. Soupirant, son père ouvrit la porte.

Un homme se tenait devant l'ouverture. Il était grand, mince, et sans doute très âgé. Sa longue barbe et ses cheveux argentés lui arrivaient à la taille. Un chapeau pointu était posé sur sa tête. Il avait des lunettes en demi-lune posées sur son nez aquilin et crochu, et portait une robe de sorcier mauve. Malgré son apparence, il imposait le respect.

Il s'avança, et s'adressa au père de Remus :

- Lyall. Je suis ravi de te revoir.

Son père acquiesça, incapable de formuler une réponse correcte.

- Et vous devez être Espérance !

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui serra la main.

- Je suis contente de vous rencontrer enfin, Professeur. Mon mari m'a tellement parlé de vous.

Il lui sourit poliment, et ses yeux se tournèrent vers Remus, qui était resté jusque là en arrière plan.

- Ah... Et tu dois être Remus.

Il acquiesça lentement, puis baissa la tête.

- Professeur ? demanda Lyall. _Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi être venu ici ?

- Je souhaite m'entretenir avec vous. Vous tous. Et je pense que le meilleur endroit pour cela est ce charmant petit salon.

- Je ne sais pas si...

Mais le Professeur Dumbledore entrait déjà dans le salon, passant devant Remus et sa mère.

Abasourdie, la famille Lupin le suivit, Remus traînant derrière.

- Allons, viens Remus, lui dit Dumbledore. Après tout, c'est de toi que je veux parler.

Remus pâlit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait amener le Professeur Dumbledore chez eux. Néanmoins, il entra et s'assit sur un vieux fauteuil. Sa mère se leva, et dit d'un ton qu'elle espérait chaleureux :

- Voudriez-vous boire quelque chose, Professeur ?

- Du thé, s'il vous plaît, dit-il aimablement.

- Oh, vous devrez m'excuser... Je n'en ai qu'en sachets.

- Ce sera parfait, répondit-il en souriant.

Elle sortit de la pièce.

Il y eu un silence pesant. Lorsque Espérance revint quelques minutes plus tard avec quatre verres de thé fumant, Dumbledore prit la parole :

- Bien. Comment vas-tu, Lyall ?

- Bien... Nous sommes un peu chamboulés, cependant... Nous venons de déménager.

_Encore._

- Je vois. Si je peux me permettre, j'ai peut-être une solution pour votre soucis de déménagement, hum... _fréquent._

Devant l'air ébahi de Mr Lupin, et celui dubitatif de Remus, il continua:

- Voyez-vous, j'ai eu connaissance des lettres que vous avez envoyé à feu mon prédécesseur. Armando Dippet n'était pas quelqu'un que je pourrais qualifier d'ouvert d'esprit. J'ai conscience que quoi que vous lui ayez demandé, ses réponses ont été virulentes. Et négatives. Je suis ici pour vous dire que je ne partage pas son point de vue. Je souhaite proposer à Remus une place à Poudlard.

Lyall s'étouffa en buvant son thé.

Espérance reposa brusquement son verre en renversant un peu de son contenu sur le sol.

Remus ne bougea pas. Il regardait fixement le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Ce n'est pas juste, dit-il d'un ton qu'il tenta de faire apparaître neutre.

- Quoi donc ?

- De me donner de faux espoirs.

- Ce ne sont pas de faux espoirs.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Remus était de nouveau dubitatif.

- Qu'auriez vous à gagner, en acceptant une personne comme moi dans votre école ?

Son ton avait été froid, cette fois. Pas le moins déstabilisé par son ton, Dumbledore lui demanda :

- Que veux-tu dire par "une personne comme toi" ?

- Vous savez très bien. Je suis... _Malade. _Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, professeur.

Le Professeur prit un instant pour réfléchir.

- Rien. Je n'ai rien à gagner. Du moins, rien de matériel.

Remus ne répondit pas.

- Albus, avez-vous seulement _conscience_ de ce que vous dîtes ?

- Sans vouloir me vanter, Lyall, lorsque je dis quelque chose, j'ai pour habitude d'avoir toujours conscience de ce que je dis, déclara calmement Dumbledore.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Albus.

- J'en suis, encore une fois, plus que conscient.

- Professeur, ce que vous nous proposez est incroyable, vraiment, mais comment être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de danger pour les autres enfants ? demanda Espérance.  
>Je veux dire, je ne prétend pas être une spécialiste en la matière - après tout je suis une moldue - mais j'en sais un peu plus que d'autres en se qui concerne la lycan-<p>

Elle se tue, visiblement inquiète de la réaction du professeur face à son flot de parole.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai fais construire un endroit spécial pour Remus, pour qu'il puisse s'y transformer. Il n'y aura aucun danger, ni pour les élèves, ni même pour Remus lui-même.

- Et bien... Espérance ?

- Je... Je... C'est à Remus de décider.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

- Je ne sais pas. Vraiment pas.

Il était terrifié à l'idée de côtoyer d'autres enfants... Après tout, cela faisait si longtemps... Mais il était temps qu'il cesse de penser à lui-même. Ces parents avaient _besoin_ qu'il s'en aille. Ils n'auraient plus à déménager, plus à craindre le regard des voisins... Et, ils auraient une bouche en moins à nourrir... Il avait prit sa décision.  
>Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu formuler sa réponse, son père intervint.<p>

- Remus, ne pense qu'à toi. Tu veux aller à Poudlard, oui ou non ?

Il acquiesça lentement.

- Formidable ! s'écria joyeusement Dumbledore. Voici ta Lettre. Nous nous reverrons le premier Septembre. Prends soin de toi, Remus.

0000

Malgré le vent qu'il y avait à l'extérieur, dehors, deux enfants jouaient. Ils couraient en criant joyeusement. Assis sur une balançoire, un troisième enfant les regardait avec tristesse. Sa balançoire ne se balançait pas.

- Hé, Pettigrow !

Il sursauta, et les regarda avec espoir.

- Viens par ici, Pettigrow ! Allez, viens !

Il courut vers eux, n'osant pas y croire.

- Attention, ne cours pas trop vite, tu vas te fatiguer, lança l'un d'eux.

Son ami, derrière lui, ricanait.

- Tu ne dis rien, P'tit Gros ? Tu reprends ton souffle ? Après une _si_ longue course...

Il se tenait les côtes de rire, à présent.

- Que... Qu'est-ce-que vous me voulez ?

- Oh rien... Absoooolument rien.

- En réalité, si, dit l'un d'eux, corrigeant son ami. On se demandait... Tu n'es pas trop déçu, P'tit Gros ?

- P-pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, c'est aujourd'hui que les sorciers de onze ans reçoivent leur Lettre pour Poudlard. Tu n'es pas trop déçu ? répéta-t-il.

- P-pourquoi ?

- Il faudrait vraiment que tu varies ton vocabulaire, Pettigrow.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai d-déçu.

- Il faut vraiment tout lui expliquer, soupira-t-il en se tournant vers son ami.

- Laisse moi lui expliquer la situation, répondit ce dernier. Voilà, Pettigrow. Il se trouve que tu n'as pas encore manifesté le moindre signe de magie. Ta mère est peut-être une sorcière, mais toi...

- Et sais-tu comment on appelle les personnes comme toi, Pettigrow ?

- N-non.

- Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il est ! Tu es peut-être de Sang-Pur, mais tu ne sais pas grand chose du monde magique. Tu es un _Cracmol._

- Un C-cracmol ? C'est une insulte ?

- Oh non... Non, non et non. C'est la vérité.

- Bon, on te laisse, P'tit Gros, nous on va aller acheter notre baguette magique au Chemin de Traverse. Tu sais, le -

-_ Je sais ce que c'est !_ siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Tu m'impressionnes, tu sais. Tant de courage pour formuler cette phrase. Tu irais peut-être à Gryffondor, si jam-

- C'est bon j'ai compris, grommela-t-il.

- C'est déjà ça. Bon allez, on y va. On t'enverra sûrement quelque chose de Poudlard.

Il s'éloignèrent en rigolant.

Peter retourna à sa balançoire. Sa mère appela alors.

- Peter ! Peter ! Viens ici ! C'est incroyable !

_Incroyable. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Je tiens à préciser que toutes les dates de pleines lune mentionnées dans ce chapitre et les suivants ont été vérifiées et correspondent aux véritables dates de 1971. Il en sera de même pour les autres années.  
>Enjoy !<strong>_

**Chapitre 2 : Nouveau Départ**

Il y avait beaucoup de moldus, en ce Mercredi, premier jour de Septembre, à la Gare de King's Cross. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait James. Et cela n'allait pas leur faciliter la tâche. Il fallait être discret. Il essaya de se mettre à la place d'un moldu, qui verrait un jeune garçon, les cheveux noirs ébouriffés, des lunettes rondes posées sur le nez, avançant - avec un chariot et une cage contenant un hibou - droit vers un mur, et disparaître à son contact. Sûr, ce ne devait pas être habituel. Il rigola à cette pensée.

Ses parents lui avaient expliqué le fonctionnement de la barrière qui menait à la voie 9 3/4 . Un jeu d'enfant.

Onze heures moins le quart. Ils devaient se dépêcher. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses parents, qui lui indiquèrent d'un signe de tête que la voie était libre. Il courut - et ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux au dernier moment - pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard au milieu d'une foule dense de sorciers. _  
><em>

Avec l'aide de son père, il porta sa valise jusqu'au train, croisant ainsi quelques élèves dont il ne retint pas le visage.

Lorsqu'il revint, sa valise déjà dans un compartiment, il fut accueilli par les bras de sa mère.

- Oh mon Jamesie, tu vas tellement me manqu -

- M'man, pas devant _tout le monde ! _

- ... te brosseras les dents tous les soirs, et tu te laveras bien le visage...

Pendant que sa mère l'inondait de recommandations, son père lui dit :

- Bon, et bien au revoir, fiston. Je te fais confiance pour faire bon usage de - il regarda sa femme qui continuait d'assaillir son fils de bonnes paroles - de _tu-sais-quoi.  
><em>James répondit par un clin d'œil.

La cloche sonna onze heures moins cinq, et le garçon dû courir pour être sûr de ne pas rater le train. En réalité, c'était surtout une manière d'échapper à une nouvelle étreinte de sa mère.

Le Poudlard Express commença à rouler, et James regarda par la fenêtre. Il aperçu ses parents, et leur fit signe, pour la forme. De toute façon, il les reverrait à Noël.

- ... et _pas de détentions dès le premier jour !_

Se fut les derniers mots que le fils put entendre de sa mère, et le train quitta la station.

0000

De leur côté, les aux revoir des Black furent beaucoup plus réservés.

- Tu iras voir Lucius pour qu'il t'aide à t'intégrer au sein de la Maison Serpentard. Narcissa aussi sera là, si tu le souhaites. Je n'accepterai pas de recevoir de lettres me disant que ton comportement n'est pas exemplaire. Tu reviendras au vacances de Noël. Vas t-en, maintenant.

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que sa Mère lui donnait des indications quant aux personnes à fréquenter et aux démarches à suivre pour être un parfait Serpentard. Comme si ce n'était pas le même discours auquel il avait eu droit toute sa vie... !  
>Et maintenant, sa Mère lui disait de s'en aller ! Sirius accueilli cet ordre comme une libération. Il eut à peine le temps de glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de frère – "tiens bon" – que sa mère lui tournait le dos, et que leur Elfe de Maison, Kreattur, lui donnait sa valise d'un geste brusque.<p>

- Votre malle, Maître Sirius, dit-il en s'inclinant bien bas. Kreattur est bien content que le jeune Maître parte, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Ignorant la remarque, il prit sa valise sans dire un mot, et s'éloigna, prenant soin de marcher la tête haute.

Abandonnant aussitôt ses manières lorsqu'il disparu du champs de vision de sa Mère, il se décida à chercher un compartiment.  
>Le train était déjà en marche lorsque Sirius s'approcha de l'un d'eux. Il était vide, à l'exception d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roux foncés, qui regardait par la fenêtre. Elle avait l'air désemparée. <em>Sûrement une née-moldue, <em>pensa-t-il avec dédain. Néanmoins, n'ayant pas d'autres choix, il ouvrit la porte et entra.

- Je peux ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre par une phrase, mais acquiesça et retourna à la contemplation de la vitre.

Il s'assit sur un siège et essaya de faire passer le temps en sortant de sa poche des vieux papiers de bonbons moldus qu'il avait gardé comme un trésor. Il les lissa, en respira l'odeur sucrée, et en relu les noms, qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il devait pourtant se l'avouer : Sirius s'ennuyait fermement. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que s'il ne voulait pas passer son voyage dans le même état, il devrait engager une conversation avec la Née-Moldue. Alors qu'il s'éclaircissait la gorge pour attirer son attention, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit.

À son seuil, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux lunettes rondes posées sur son nez fit se tenait en souriant.

- Salut ! J'peux entrer ? demanda-t-il joyeusement, plus à Sirius qu'à la fille. Mon compartiment a été envahi, et j'ai préféré partir.

- Ouais, bien sûr.

Sirius était content de la diversion. Il n'aurait plus à parler avec la fille.

Le nouvel arrivant jeta à la fille un regard interrogatif.

- Oh, laisse tomber la fille, je suis sûr que ça ne la dérange pas, assura Sirius.

- James Potter, dit-il après s'être littéralement jeté sur la banquette en face de Sirius.

- Sirius.

- Sirius - qui ?

- Sirius tout court. Mon nom de famille n'a pas d'importance, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

- Eh bien, Sirius-tout-court, excité d'aller à Poudlard ? Moi oui ! J'ai pleins d'idées pour rendre la vie dans le château plus... _amusante, _dit-il avec un sourire espiègle avant même que Sirius aie pu formuler une réponse à sa première question.

- Tu fais dans les farces ? demanda ce dernier, soudain intéressé. Ma mère n'a aucun sens de l'humour_. _Je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécie celles que je fais.

Il repensa à celle avec les moldus.

- Non, elle ne les aime vraiment pas.

James enchaîna :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Avec moi, tu ne te feras jamais prendre, alors aucun risque ! Ta mère ne sera jamais au courant !

Sirius rigola, soudain plus léger. James avait l'air sympathique. Y avait t-il une chance qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même maison à Poudlard ? Non... Sûrement pas. Lui irait à Serpentard. Et si lui y allait et pas James, Sirius pouvait dire au revoir aux farces et au bon temps. Il préféra cependant laisser la question de la Répartition à plus tard, et enchaîna sur une question somme toute importante, car déterminante pour l'avenir d'une possible amitié. Enfin, du point de vue de sa mère, en tout cas.

- Et t'es de Sang Pur ? Je veux dire, tes parents sont sorciers ?

Il vit la fille détourner son regard de la vitre, les regarder, puis se retourner de nouveau.

- Oui, mes parents sont tous les deux sorciers. Ma famille l'est depuis des générations. Mais tu sais, je n'accorde aucune importance au soit disant "sang" d'une personne, pas plus que ma famille. OK, les moldus sont _un peu_ ennuyants... Mais toi, tu pourrais être un moldu, je te trouverais cool quand-même ! dit-il en rigolant. Et toi, tu es quoi ?

Ignorant la question, Sirius du retenir un soupir de déception. James était donc ce que ses parents appelaient un Traître à Son Sang. Mais lui s'en fichait. Si, par un quelconque miracle, lui et James se retrouvaient dans la même maison, personne ne l'empêcherai de se lier d'amitié avec lui.

Voyant que Sirius était perdu dans ses pensées, James agita la main devant ses yeux. Entre-temps, un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs était entré dans leur compartiment, et s'était approché de la fille rousse.

_- Ohé !_

Sirius sursauta. Il avait complètement perdu le fil de leur conversation.

- Tu es toujours là ? s'amusa James. Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est d'accord. Mais moi, ça m'est égal.

- Si, si. En réalité, je suis de Sang-Pur aussi.

- Et où était le problème ?

S'apercevant que le sujet devenait trop personnel, Sirius le changea.

- Et comment compte-tu t'y prendre pour ne pas te faire attraper pendant tes farces ?

- Ça, c'est un secret de Potter... Je t'en parlerai peut-être un jour, promit-il avec un clin d'œil, oubliant complètement le sujet précédent.

- Oh allez, quoi ! Dis-moi !

- Je te dirais juste que mon père...

Mais il s'interrompit en plein milieux de sa phrase, lorsqu'il entendit le garçon qui était entré le dernier dire :

- Il vaut mieux être à Serpentard.

- Serpentard ? dit-il en tournant la tête vers lui. Qui a envie d'être à Serpentard ? Moi, je préférerais quitter l'école, pas toi ?

Sirius comprit qu'il s'adressait à lui, et se sentit assez mal à l'aise au milieu de cette conversation. Il décida finalement d'avouer.

- Toute ma famille était à Serpentard.

Il lui coûterait sûrement bien plus qu'un aveu d'avoir fait cette révélation.

- Nom de nom ! s'exclama James. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien !

Sirius se sentit sourire malgré lui, ayant pris sa réplique au second degré.

- Peut-être que je ferais une entorse à la tradition, admit-il. Où veux-tu être, si tu as le choix ?

Sirius avait déjà cerné le caractère du garçon, et ne se mouillait pas trop en pensant qu'il savait déjà la réponse.

Son hypothèse se vérifia lorsque James souleva une épée invisible.

_- Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux ! _Comme mon père, ajouta-t-il fièrement.

Une petite exclamation méprisante parvint à leurs oreilles, et James se tourna vers le garçon qui l'avait émise.

- Ça te pose un problème ?

- Non, ricana-t-il légèrement. Si tu préfère le biceps à l'intellect...

Sirius répondit du tac au tac :

- Et toi, où comptes-tu aller, étant donné que tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre ?

James rigola de bon cœur. La fille rousse leur jeta un regard hostile.

- Viens, Severus, on va changer de compartiment.

- Ooooooh...

Les deux amis imitèrent sa voix. Sirius la trouvait particulièrement agaçante et hautaine.

Tandis que James faisait un croche-pied au garçon qui passait devant lui, Sirius trouva utile de rajouter :

- A bientôt, Servilus !

La porte se referma bruyamment.

- Servilus... prononça James comme s'il testait la sonorité du mot. J'aime bien !

Il fit un clin d'œil à Sirius.

0000

Dire que Remus avait peur était un euphémisme. Il était _terrifié._ Tout ce monde... Ils étaient en danger sans le savoir. Il se sentait coupable. Il n'aurait pas dû venir, il le savait. Mais ça avait été tellement tentant.

Cependant, il essayait de faire en sorte qu'aucune émotion n'apparaisse sur son visage. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le soupçonne avant même d'avoir fait un pas. Et puis, depuis longtemps, Remus avait appris à ne pas dévoiler ses sentiments. Il encaissait, tout simplement.

La nuit qui avait suivi l'arrivée de Dumbeldore, Remus n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il n'y croyait pas, et pourtant... Il lui semblait qu'il avait atteint enfin sa conception du bonheur. Son rêve était devenu réalité, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

Mais son rêve s'était concrétisé lorsqu'ils avaient acheté sa baguette magique. C'était incroyable, une baguette l'avait choisi, _lui_, un loup-garou. Et elle était _neuve._ Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses autres affaires, qui étaient de seconde main. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Remus. Des enfants qui le regardaient de travers, il en avait déjà vu, et sincèrement, il préférait que ce soit pour des vêtements usés que pour... autre chose. Et malgré le peu d'argent qu'avaient ses parents, ils avaient insisté pour qu'il ait une baguette neuve. Mais il eu soudain peur. Les loups-garous n'étaient pas censés posséder une baguette. Et si quelqu'un le dénonçait ? Il serait envoyé au Ministère de la Magie... Et Remus ne voulait plus jamais y retourner. Mais pourquoi quelqu'un le dénoncerait-il ? Personne ne savait ce qu'il était. Pas encore.

Le train allait partir._  
><em>

- Écoute moi, disait sa mère. Soit fort, ne laisse pas les autres te faire du mal.

- Plus personne ne lui fera de mal maintenant, assura son père. Tout ira bien, s'il ne révèle son secret à personne.

- Je ne ferai jamais ça !

Lyall haussa les épaules.

- On est jamais trop prudent.

Remus haussa les sourcils. Son père l'ignora et poursuivi :

- Fais attention à ce que tu diras si l'on se montre trop curieux envers toi. N'hésite pas à mentir, si ça peut te sauver.

- Tu nous écrira, d'accord ? Prends soin de toi. Et ne t'abîmes pas trop, termina sa mère en chuchotant.

Remus remarqua avec une pointe de tristesse qu'aucun de ses parents ne l'avait entraîné dans une embrasse - sa mère lui avait simplement embrassé la joue - et monta dans le train. Il voulait être seul dans son compartiment. Mais tous les compartiments étaient pleins. Il passa devant l'un d'entre-eux où une fillette rousse pleurait, ignorée par deux garçons chahuteurs. Il décida de ne pas y entrer, pour ne pas causer plus de chaos. Mais quelqu'un d'autre arriva derrière lui et entra dans le compartiment, rejoignant la rousse.

Il poursuivi son chemin, passant devant des élèves dont certains le dévisageaient, à la vue de son apparence qu'il jugeait miteuse et de son teint un peu pale. Un jeune garçon rondouillard passa la tête par une porte et lui adressa la parole, d'une voix hésitante.

- Euh salut... Tu... Tu cherches une place ? Mon compartiment est libre, si tu veux.

Remus fut déconcerté un moment, puis, se disant qu'il n'avait pas d'autres options, acquiesça, et entra dans le compartiment.

Il s'assit dans un coin près de la fenêtre, l'élancement de son genoux un peu soulagé. La pleine lune était dans quatre jours - si tôt ! - et il savait que l'angoisse des derniers jours et la transformation qui approchait ne le faisait pas reluire. Il sentit soudain une vague de fatigue déferler sur lui. Il allait fermer les yeux, quand le garçon parla :

- Je suis Peter Pettigrow, dit-il en tendant la main vers lui. Et toi, tu es... ?

Remus hésita une fraction de seconde, puis lui répondit :

- Remus Lupin.

Peter rabaissa sa main, que Remus n'avait pas serrée. Il continua cependant son interrogatoire.

- Lupin ? Ça ne me dit rien, dit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait léger. Tu n'es pas de Sang-Pur, non ?

- Sang-Mêlé.

- Oh, c'est pas très grave, tu sais. Moi je suis de Sang-Pur, mais j'ai faillit être un Cracmol, assura-t-il, avec cependant un peu de tristesse dans la voix.

Remus n'en pouvait plus. Il était trop fatigué, et n'avait pas très envie de continuer à parler à ce garçon, qui semblait bien persistant.

- Écoute, je suis fatigué. Je vais dormir. Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

Bien qu'il se fichait de la réponse, il lui avait semblé dans les règles de la politesse de poser la question.

- Oh... Non, tu peux dormir, tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Et désolé si je t'ai dérangé en parlant. Je te réveillerai quand on arrivera !

Peter vit les yeux du garçon se fermer. Il l'aimait bien. Il était un peu réservé et froid, mais Peter, bon optimiste qu'il était, avait bon espoir que Remus Lupin serai un jour son ami.

_**Reviews, s'il vous plaît !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Enjoy !**_

**Chapitre 3 : Un Chapeau Chantant**

- Réveille-toi ! Remus, on est arrivés !

Remus sentit soudain la main potelée de son compagnon de voyage le secouer.

Il sursauta, et repoussa la main de Peter quelque peu brutalement. Ce dernier la retira, une expression blessée affichée sur son visage rond.

Remus jura silencieusement. Il n'avait pas voulu repousser Peter aussi violemment. C'était juste devenu un réflexe.

- Désolé, 'perdu le contrôle.

Il grimaça. Normalement, il évitait d'utiliser ce genre d'expressions en parlant de lui-même.

- Je veux dire... Laisse tomber.

Il se leva et quitta le compartiment la tête un peu basse, comme il en avait l'habitude. Peter le suivi à l'extérieur alors que Remus descendait du train. Ce dernier se retourna, surprit de voir que Peter était encore derrière lui.

- Les premières années, par ici ! rugit une voix.

Un homme gigantesque, au milieu du quai, les appelait. De nombreux autres enfants, de leur âge environ, s'approchèrent de lui. Remus ressentit sa peur refaire surface. Il n'était pas habitué d'être au milieu d'un groupe d'enfant. Les seules fois où il l'avait été... Mais il interrompit ses pensées morbides.

- Eh toi ! Qu'est ce que tu attends ?

L'homme c'était adressé à lui. Remus s'avança lentement vers lui.

- C'est quoi, ton nom ?

- Remus Lupin.

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux de l'homme.

- Oh... Je vois. Hagrid, répondit-il d'un ton bourru.

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient tous près d'un lac noir, Peter l'avait rattrapé.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il te voulait ?

Remus n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, que quelqu'un les interpellait.

- Hé P'tit Gros ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici ?

Ne se trouvant ni petit, ni gros, et comprenant le jeu de mot ô combien amusant, Remus en déduit que le garçon s'adressait à Peter.

- J'ai eu ma Lettre, répondit effectivement Peter, avec un air de défi qui pointait vers l'agressivité.

- Calme toi Pettigrow, calme toi, dit un garçon à la voix doucereuse et affichant un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. Tu ne t'énerves pas en temps normal. Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce-que le fait d'avoir reçu ton précieux sésame te fait devenir agressif ? Attention, hein, on ne sait jamais, ton aura peut _contaminer _celle des autres. Ton ami, là, à l'air très malade, tu sais, dit-il en désignant Remus. Pâle comme il est, c'est une cible idéal pour le petit Peter. Fais attention, d'ailleurs, le petit Peter peut _mordre_ lorsqu'il est en colère.

- _Tais-toi._

Remus ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait pris la parole. Il était furieux.

- Ooooh... Mais c'est qu'on a un autre spécimen, par ici. Je voulais seulement te prévenir. Mais tu as l'air sorti du même mod-

-_ Ferme la_, j'ai dit.

Sa voix grondait. Le garçon dû l'entendre de cette manière puisqu'il parti, en lui jetant un regard effrayé.

- Whaou ! Génial ! Comment t'as fais ça ?

Peter bondissait presque de joie et d'excitation.

Remus ne répondit pas à sa question. Le garçon l'avait mis hors de lui. _Il a parlé comme si... comme si..._ Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes pour décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti.

- Ça arrive souvent ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Euh... N-non, pas tant que ça. Juste de... temps en temps.

- Et tu le laisses faire ?

- N-non. Je leurs réponds !

- Il y en a plusieurs ? répondit Remus, relevant l'utilisation du pluriel.

- O-oui, enfin, plusieurs, non, mais deux... Mais je leurs réponds ! Je t'assure !

- Et ça ne les arrête pas... Je vois. Ne te laisse pas trop faire. Défends toi. Mais mieux que ça. Ton simple ton de défi ne fait que les encourager à continuer. Ils voudront te pousser à bout, voir où sont tes limites...

- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu ne _sais_ pas, lui reprocha Peter.

- Toi non plus, lui répondit froidement Remus.

Peter le regarda, intimidé. Il baissa les yeux.

- Et cesse de baisser les yeux comme ça. Ça te rend vulnérable.

Remus dû retenir un rire chargé d'ironie. Une expression moldue lui revenait en tête. _Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais._

0000

- Pff, tu as vu la tête de ce graisseux !

Il jeta un regard au garçon qui le regardait d'un œil noir.

- Oh, allez James ! Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de lui ? le taquina Sirius.

- Peur ? De _lui_ ? Certainement pas. Mais je ne conseillerais pas à cette fille rousse de rester avec lui. Il pue la Magie Noire.

- 'S'entendrais bien avec ma famille, grommela inintelligiblement Sirius.

Ils s'avancèrent vers l'homme qui les appelaient, et qui disait à un garçon au visage plutôt inexpressif et aux cheveux châtains clair qu'il s'appelait Hagrid. Il regardèrent silencieusement ce même garçon prendre la défense d'un autre, plus petit de taille, et aux cheveux blonds foncés.

- Whaou. On dirait pas, mais il en a dans le ventre, celui-là, dit Sirius.

- Un futur Gryffondor, moi je te le dis, prédit James avec un air de sagesse.

Ils s'installèrent dans une barque, qui avança en direction du château, traçant un long sillage dans l'eau noire.

- 'Parait qu'il y a un calamar géant, là dedans, dit James pensivement. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit. Tu crois que c'est vrai ?

- Sûrement, s'il le dit.

James regarda son camarade avec une expression surprise. Il avait l'air renfrogné.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom de famille, Sirius.

- Et toi tu ne m'as pas dit le fameux Secret des Potter, esquiva Sirius.

Il réfléchi un instant. Après tout, Sirius avait l'air quelqu'un de bien, il pouvait bien lui confier ça. D'un autre côté, s'ils n'étaient pas dans la même Maison...

- Très bien, je te dis le secret, et toi, ton nom de famille.

Sirius ne dit rien pendant un moment. Son regard était fixé sur celui qu'ils avaient surnommé _Servilus, _et qui était dans une barque à leur gauche, avec la fille rousse.

- OK. Mais ton secret à intérêt à être à la hauteur, déclara-t-il finalement en détachant ses yeux de l'autre garçon.

- Voyez-vous cela.. à la hauteur... Mais à la hauteur de _qui_ ? demanda James, rongé par la curiosité.

- De L'héritier de la Noble et Très Ancienne Famille des Black, déclara-t-il amèrement.

_- Black ?_ Tu es un _Black _? demanda James, impressionné et un peu suspicieux. Mais parents m'ont parlé d'eux...Je comprends mieux quand tu me dis que toute ta famille est allée à Serpentard. Mais toi... Tu n'es pas comme eux, non ?

- Fort heureusement, non. J'espère que le Choixpeau en tiendra compte.

- J'en suis sûr, lui dit James, toute trace de suspicion disparue.

Sirius sourit. L'assurance de James lui plaisait.

- Et maintenant, quel est _ton _secret ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Voilà voilà... Le jour où j'ai reçu ma Lettre, mon père m'a offert un cadeau. Un cadeau qui se transmet de générations en générations dans notre famille...

- Accélère, James, j'ai pas tout mon temps ! Imagine que je sois répartit à Serpentard, et que tu ne puisses jamais me dire le secret, blagua Sirius.

- Si tu vas être un Serpentard, alors vaux mieux que je ne te dise -

Mais il s'arrêta en voyant le regard de chien battu que Sirius lui lançait.

- Très bien...

Il s'approcha de son oreille, et lui chuchota quelque chose.

Le regard de Sirius s'illumina.

0000

A l'intérieur du majestueux château, une femme à l'allure sévère, le Professeur McGonagall, leur adressait un discours. Un discours dont Remus ne retenait aucune parole. Il ne cessait de fixer cette femme des yeux, qui ne se privait pas de le dévisager en retour, comme si elle savait déjà qui il était.

- Ohoooo ! Remus ! Avance !

C'était Peter. Remus ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il fallait avancer. Son cerveau ordonna à ses jambes de le faire, mais le mécanisme ne devait pas être suffisamment perfectionné puisque Peter lui demanda :

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Ta jambe te fais mal ?

- Je vais bien, assura-t-il.

Ils entrèrent alors dans une très grande salle, majestueuse, remplie d'élèves qui les regardaient. Ils étaient assis sur quatre grandes tables, qui traversaient la salle sur presque toute sa longueur. Au bout de celle-ci, une unique autre table faisait face aux élèves de première année qui venaient d'entrer. Elle n'était occupée que par des adultes. _Des professeurs. _

- C'est la Grande Salle, chuchota inutilement un élève au cheveux noirs en bataille.

Il semblait ravi d'être ici. À côté de lui, un autre garçon, au cheveux brun qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules, avait une expression plus fermée.

Le professeur McGonagall plaça un tabouret devant la table des professeurs, et y posa un chapeau. Au grand étonnement de la fille aux cheveux roux - que Remus avait vu être seule dans un compartiment un peu plus tôt et qui poussa un petit cri – une bouche se forma sur ce chapeau, qui chanta.

Remus n'avait jamais vu un chapeau chanter, et encore moins lorsque celui-ci – si Remus avait bien compris – vous fredonnait qu'il allait vous répartir dans une Maison, à qui on devait être fidèle pendant sept ans. _  
><em>

- Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, dit le professeur McGonagall, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret, et placerez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Vous irez ensuite rejoindre les camardes de la Maison qui vous sera indiquée.

- Antson, Paul.

Un garçon s'avança.

- SERPENTARD !

La table du bout gauche de la salle explosa en applaudissement.

- Black, Sirius.

Le garçon au visage fermé de tout à l'heure s'avança. Remus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il jeta un regard furtif vers la table où était désormais assis le garçon qui l'avait précédé.

Un moment plus tard, le Choixpeau rendit sa décision :

- GRYFFONDOR !

Les Serpentards qui semblaient prêts à applaudir une nouvelle fois s'arrêtèrent dans leurs mouvements, laissant la place aux Gryffondors, dont certains ne manquèrent pas d'exprimer leur étonnement à travers des chuchotements. Ils applaudirent néanmoins.

Mais celui qui semblait le plus surpris fut le concerné lui-même, qui, après avoir jeté un regard triomphant aux Serpentards, alla s'asseoir à sa table.

- OUAIS SIRIUS ! T'ES LE MEILLEUR !

Remus se retourna pour voir qui avait crié, et ne fut pas étonné de voir l'ami du garçon, une expression ravie collée sur son visage.

La répartition se poursuivie, envoyant notamment la jeune fille rousse - dont le nom s'avéra être Lily Evans – à Gryffondor. Elle ne semblait pas complètement satisfaite, et regarda parmi la foule des élèves encore non-répartis, souriant tristement.

- Lupin, Remus, annonça une voix légèrement tremblante, qui donnait l'impression de se contrôler.

À la table des professeurs, le directeur lui adressa un clin d'œil. Remus s'avança d'un pas aussi tremblant qu'avait été la voix, mais il s'assura de ne rien laisser transparaître sur son visage. Il aurait été malin que les gens comprennent que quelque chose se tramait.

Il s'assit et enfila le chapeau.

_Par la barbe de Merlin ! Un loup ! _

Remus sursauta. Il lui avait semblé que la voix s'était entendue dans toute la salle.

_Oh, non. Je ne suis pas là pour annoncer ce genre de choses. Mon rôle est de te répartir, vois-tu. Tu es seulement le premier que je croise. _

Ce chapeau entendait donc ce qu'il pensait ?

_ Bien sûr ! Comment pourrais-je te sonder, autrement ? Allons-y. Bien. Un fardeau que tu supportes depuis longtemps, j'imagine. Sept ans, maintenant ! Une force mentale hors du commun pour un enfant hors du commun ! Serpentard te perdrait. Ils seraient certes ravis de t'accueillir, mais tu n'as pas l'ambition nécessaire. Tu sembles quelqu'un de loyal, oui, mais il te faut une Maison avec un peu plus de caractère. Les Poufsouffles ont tendance à êtres un peu mous. Umm... Serdaigle... Cela devient intéressant. Tu es très intelligent, tu le sais ? _

Les hybrides n'étaient pas tout à fait intelligents. Les humains l'étaient. C'était ce qu'on lui avait dit. _"Une intelligence presque humaine". _

_Manque de confiance en soit. Mais c'est compréhensible. Mais malgré la peur qui te ronge, tu te bats pour ta vie chaque mois. J'ai pris ma décision. Tu iras à..._

- GRYFFONDOR !

La table concernée éclata en applaudissement. Une voix chuchota bruyamment "_Je le savais !". _Remus souriait intérieurement. Il avait été répartit. Lui, un _loup-garou _avait été réparti dans une maison de Poudlard. _La "maison des courageux". _Il remarqua cependant le froncement de sourcils du Professeur McGonagall, et son enthousiasme retomba. La tête haute, malgré tout, il alla s'asseoir à la table de la Maison qui serai la sienne durant, il l'espérait, sept ans.

0000

Sirius était radieux. Au moment même où le Choixpeau avait déclaré qu'il était envoyé à Gryffondor, il avait su que sa vie allait changer. _Radicalement. _Sa mère ne manquerait pas de lui faire savoir- pour utiliser un mot correct - sa _désapprobation. _Mais Sirius s'en fichait royalement. Il s'était enfin distingué de sa famille, et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. En réalité, si. James venait de le rejoindre parmi les Gryffondors, ainsi qu'il l'avait prévu lui-même.

- Alors Sirius, ça roule ?

- Et comment !

- Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir crié plus fort. Certains serpents avaient l'air de ne pas avoir entendu.

- Rassure-toi. Ton message leur est parvenu, dit sombrement Sirius. Surtout à Cissy...

James fit mine de lui demander de préciser, mais Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Bah, dit James en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main, comme ça, il sauront ce que je pense.

Un autre garçon venait de rejoindre la table des Gryffondor – Peter, lui semblait-il – et s'asseyait à côté de son ami. Sirius ne se souvenait pas de son nom, mais décida que cela n'était pas important.

James lui donna un coup de coude.

- Regarde, c'est Servilus, dit-il alors qu'un Serverus Rogue s'avançait jusqu'au Choixpeau.

Sirius ne fut pas surpris d'entendre ce dernier l'envoyer à Serpentard.

- Pas étonnant, dit James. Je te l'avais dit. Ce gars est l'incarnation même de la Magie Noire.

Il chercha quelqu'un des yeux.

- Hep, toi ! dit-il en s'adressant à la fille rousse qui accompagnait Rogue dans le train. Pas trop déçue ?

- Ferme la.

- Je voulais juste être gentil, dit-il en adoptant un air faussement blessé.

Le silence se fit alors dans la salle. Le directeur se levait.

- Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves, et bonne nouvelle rentrée aux anciens. Je vous passe volontiers un discours qui ne vous intéressera pas, et vous donne rendez-vous juste après le festin, pour quelques informations utiles. Bon appétit à tous !

Sirius se jeta sur la nourriture dès qu'elle apparue, et mangea avec plaisir. James le regardait, amusé.

- Ça ira, où tu en veux plus ? Mon assiette, peut-être ?

- Oh te moques pas, toi ! Mère ne cuisine pas du tout, alors je dois manger les plats que cet horrible Elfe prépare.

_- Mère ? _taquina James. Dis-moi, tu sors d'un couvent pour jeunes filles pures, ou quoi ? Et c'est qui cet Elfe ? Il ne sait pas cuisiner ?

- Les mauvaises habitudes, soupira Sirius. Ma mère veut que je l'appelle comme ça. Quant à _l'Elfe_, c'est Kreattur, notre Elfe de Maison. Il sait cuisiner, très bien même, mais je pense qu'il fait exprès de me préparer les plats les plus immondes. Presque aussi charmant que ma mère. Sa seule ambition est d'avoir sa tête décapitée et accrochée au dessus de la rampe de l'escalier.

- Drôle de famille.

Pendant ce temps là, la fille rousse du train discutait avec une autre première année, avec laquelle elle venait de faire connaissance.

- Et sinon, Mary, tu connais d'autres personnes dans les autres Maisons ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh oui ! répondit-elle. J'ai des amis à Serdaigle, et mon frère est à Pouffsoufle. C'est un préfet, ajouta-t-elle avec fièreté. Tu sais ce que c'est, non ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit Lily précipitamment. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'ai vu sursauter quand la nourriture est apparue, alors j'ai pensé que tu étais peut-être une Née-Moldue...

- Ah, oui, je suis... Oui, je suis une Née-Moldue.

- Chouette ! Si tu as besoin que je t'explique quelque chose, n'hésite pas, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- Merci, mais mon ami Severus m'a déjà expliqué beaucoup de choses. Il a dû juste oublier de préciser que les plats apparaissaient comme ça, c'est tout.

- Tu as déjà un ami ? s'étonna Mary. C'est rare pour les Nés-Moldus de première année. Dans quelle Maison est-il ?

- Serpentard.

Il y eu silence.

- Serpentard ? chuchota Mary. C'est étonnant...

- Pourquoi ?

- Il... Il y a des idées, selon lesquelles les Serpentards ne sont pas très.. Enfin sont plutôt... Méchants, finit-elle maladroitement.

- Méchants ? dit Lily en élevant la voix. Mais Severus n'est pas comme ça !

Cette phrase attira l'attention de James.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Evans - c'est bien ton nom ? - Servilus n'est pas différent des autres !

- Ah oui ? Et laisse moi te dire quelque chose, eum... -

- Potter, James Potter, dit James en tendant sa main.

Lily n'y prêta même pas attention.

- Et bien oui, Potter, laisse-moi te dire une chose : Severus est mon meilleur ami, et il le restera pour toujours, ce ne sont pas tes idées stupides qui vont me faire changer d'avis !

James fut un moment déconcerté par l'emportement de la fillette rousse, mais ajouta :

- Très bien, Evans. J'ai compris que tu ne m'écoutera pas. McDonnald, dit-il en désignant Mary du doigt, tu n'auras qu'à lui expliquer, toi.

C'est alors que le garçon assis du présumé Peter parla pour la première fois.

- Je ne crois pas que tous les Serpentards soient mauvais.

- Vraiment ? dit James. Crois-moi, ils le sont tous. Il n'y a pas d'exception.

Le garçon regarda Sirius.

- Et s'il avait été réparti à Serpentard, aurais-tu pensé la même chose ? Vous semblez bien vous entendre...

- Bien sûr qu'on s'entend bien ! Mais la question ne se pose pas, Sirius n'a _pas_ été réparti là-bas.

- Donc tu penses toujours que les Serpentards sont tous mauvais ? Qu'il n'existe pas d'entre-deux ?

James ne répondit pas, mais le regarda d'une manière qui signifiait "oui".

Le garçon baissa la tête, visiblement déconcerté. Sirius intervint :

- Lorsqu'il parle d'entre-deux, tu sais, il a raison... Ma cousine, Andromeda, a été à Serpentard, et elle est normale... Même gentille. Et ce n'est pas peu dire, quand on connaît ma famille... Mais elle a finit sa Septième Année l'année dernière, alors elle n'est pas ici. Dommage, soupira-t-il.

James lui fit un petit sourire, visiblement non-convaincu, mais il se tut.

La nourriture disparu après le dessert et le directeur se leva à nouveau.

- Bien, j'espère que vous avez profité de cet excellent festin. Avant tout, je souhaiterai me présenter aux nouveaux élèves. Je n'ai pas la prétention de croire que tout le monde me connait. Je suis le Professeur Dumbledore, actuel directeur de Poudlard. Il est tout à fait inutile de vous préciser l'emplacement de mon bureau, j'espère bien que vous n'aurez pas à vous y rendre de si tôt.

Il y eut quelques rires dans la salle.

- Voici maintenant les Préfets-en-Chef de cette année, Olivia Greyson et Thomas Miller.

Deux élèves se levèrent et les tables des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles explosèrent en applaudissements. Les autres élèves applaudirent poliment.

- J'aimerai avertir les élèves de première année que la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Nous avons également accueilli un nouvel arbre sur nos terres, très rare, mais aussi très dangereux. Je ne veux voir _personne_ s'approcher du Saule Cogneur.

Son regard balaya la salle.

- Et c'est valable des premières années, aux septièmes. Quiconque sera surpris près de cet arbre sera sévèrement puni. Je compte sur nos Préfets pour faire respecter cette règle. De plus, notre concierge, Mr Picott souhaiterait vous rappeler qu'une liste d'objets interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école viens de voir le jour. Elle est consultable sur simple demande.

Il se tourna alors vers la table des professeurs.

- Pour partir sur une note plus joyeuse, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer la nomination du Professeur Spikes au poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Un professeur aux allures d'arbre desséché se leva, et fut accueilli par quelques applaudissement.

- 'L'a pas l'air joyeux, celui là, bougonna James.

Spikes se rassit, et Dumbledore finit.

- Les premières années, suivez les préfets ! Ils vous guideront jusqu'à votre Salle Commune. Vos emplois du temps vous seront distribués par votre responsable de Maison demain matin. Et maintenant, tendre nuit à tous !

Aussitôt, les élèves se levèrent en provocant un vacarme, qui fut couvert avec peine par les préfets qui criaient :

- Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plaît !

Le groupe des Gryffondors suivi les deux préfets à travers le château, empruntant des couloirs que Sirius était certain d'oublier le lendemain. Ils arrivèrent devant un portrait représentant une grosse dame.

- C'est la Grosse Dame, lui souffla James.

- Je l'avais déjà compris, étonnant non ? dit Sirius.

- Idiot. Elle s'appelle vraiment comme ça.

Le préfet prononça quelque chose et le portrait coulissa, s'ouvrant sur un passage qui menait à la Salle Commune.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Mon père, répondit James avec un clin d'œil.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit-il avec un sourire.

Le préfet montrait maintenant le chemin des dortoirs aux élèves.

- Et maintenant, tout le monde au lit ! ordonna-t-il.

Les deux amis montèrent dans leur dortoirs, suivis du garçon qui avait défendu les Serpentards et de son petit acolyte. Sirius poussa la porte du dortoir des premières années, et entra.

- Bon, bah, nous voilà chez nous.

- Qui prends quel lit ? demanda James à l'attention des trois autres.

Le garçon Défendeur Des Serpentards - Sirius avait décidé de l'appeler comme ça, faute de prénom - ne dit rien et se dirigea vers le lit le plus proche de la porte.

- Eh bien, je t'en prie, installe-toi, s'inclina James ironiquement. Ton prénom c'est Remus, c'est ça ?

Le garçon acquiesça. Sirius fut surpris que James ait retenu son prénom.

- Et toi, tu es qui ? demanda-t-il.

- Peter Pettigrow.

- Eh, mais je connais ! Du moins, le nom de famille me dit quelque chose. Ta mère c'est Pétronille, non ?

Peter acquiesça, eu un énorme sourire, et s'installa sur le lit à côté de celui de Remus.

- Au fait, je suis James Potter, se présenta son ami.

- Sirius Black.

Il y eut un bruit sourd tandis que Remus laissait tomber sa chaussure droite, qu'il venait de retirer.

_- Black ?_

Il s'agissait là du premier mot que lui adressait personnellement le garçon, et Sirius avait espéré qu'il soit tout autre.

- Oui, soupira Sirius. Tu n'as donc rien écouté lors de la Répartition ? Je croyais qu'un Black à Gryffondor aurait de quoi capter l'attention de n'importe qui...

- Je n'étais pas très attentif.

- Oui, dit James avec un sourire moqueur, tu devais être plus occupé à trouver des arguments de défense pour les Serpentards...

Remus ne dit rien, mais regardait Sirius avec un air mêlé de respect et de crainte.

- Ça va, je ne vais pas te massacrer sans pitié parce que ton sang est "impur" ou parce que tu trouves les moldus gentils !

Sirius avait tenté de rassurer le garçon, ce qui visiblement ne fonctionna pas. Enfin, ce dernier sembla reprendre ses esprits, et entreprit de défaire les lacets de sa deuxième chaussure en silence.

- Bon, il ne nous reste plus que ceux-là, dit James en désignant les deux lits restant.

Ils s'installèrent chacun sur un lit, et ouvrirent leurs malles pour en sortir leur pyjamas. Remus alla dans la salle de bain un moment, puis revint, déjà changé.

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller dans la salle de bain, on est entre-nous ! Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de... de quoi que ce soit dont tu pourrais avoir honte ! rigola James.

Le garçon le regarda, mais ne répondit pas.

- Tu as mal quelque part ? continua-t-il. On dirait que tu as du mal à marcher.

- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il.

Il les regarda, puis ajouta :

- Je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit.

Sirius n'avait pas besoin d'un certificat de guérisseur pour le deviner. Remus avait de grosses cernes en-dessous de ses yeux ambrés, un teint pâle, et semblait ne plus pouvoir tenir debout.

- Bonne nuit.

Sirius le regarda se coucher. _I__l est vraiment pas bavard, celui-là. Bah, avec James et moi dans son dortoir, son silence ne durera pas longtemps. __  
><em>

**_Reviews, please ! _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Enjoy !**_

**Chapitre 4 : L'Arbre**

Assis à la table des Gryffondors dans la Grande Salle pour son premier petit déjeuner à Poudlard, Remus avait du mal à rester éveillé. Cette nuit, le sommeil n'avait pas été facile. Des cauchemars l'avaient hantés, et cela se reflétait, malheureusement, sur son visage.

Que faisait-il ici ? À Poudlard ? Il n'appartenait pas à ce monde. Il ne savait même pas comment se faire des amis. Personne ne lui avait jamais expliqué comment il fallait s'y prendre. Pas que se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un dans son cas soit une bonne chose, mais avoir un ami a toujours eu une connotation réconfortante...

_Non_. C'était dangereux. Mais tout de même tentant...

Telles étaient les pensées qui avaient gardées loin de lui le repos toute la nuit, et qui avaient ravivées en lui ses anciens cauchemars.

Alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de garder sa tête à l'extérieur de son bol de lait, des dizaines de hiboux se précipitèrent en direction de leur table.

- Ah, c'est l'heure du courrier ! s'exclama James avec joie.

Remus soupira. Il avait voulu quitter le dortoir avant eux ce matin, mais c'était sans compter la valise de Sirius qui était ouverte en plein milieu de leur chambre et sur laquelle il avait trébuché bruyamment, réveillant les trois autres.

James fixait maintenant avec affection une chouette effraie qui s'était écrasée bruyamment sur la table, et lui prit une lettre, qu'il lut avec attention.

Un autre hiboux, moyen duc, atterrit avec noblesse sur la table, regarda avec dédain la première, toujours affalée sur la table, et tendit sa patte vers Sirius. Ce dernier ne dit rien, prit la lettre, la lut, puis la chiffonna et la mit dans la poche de sa robe.

- Tout va bien, Sirius ? lui demanda James, qui avait interrompu le cours de sa lecture, et regardait avec inquiétude son camarade.

- Oui. Tout va parfaitement bien. Juste quelques nouvelles de ma _chère_ mère, rien de plus.

- Sirius..., l'avertit James.

- Oh, très bien... Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Qu'elle n'est pas ravie ? Facile à deviner. Je parie qu'elle a réunit la famille entière ce soir pour faire un conseil ! Elle m'aurait bien envoyé une Beuglante, mais ce genre de choses ne se fait pas chez les Blacks. C'est trop... Populaire.

Sentant le malaise lorsque Peter déclara que sa mère_ à lui_ ne se privait pas d'envoyer des beuglantes, il préféra changer de sujet.

- Et toi, pas de lettres de tes parents ? demanda-t-il à Remus. Ne sont-ils pas _fiers_ de savoir que tu es à Gryffondor ?

Remus décela la pointe de sarcasme dans la voix de Sirius, mais l'ignora et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de prévenir ses parents, et espérait le faire ce soir.

Le professeur McGonagall, qui distribuait les emplois du temps, s'approcha d'eux, leur donna leurs papiers puis s'arrêta.

- Un instant, Mr Lupin, dit-elle alors que Remus se levait pour aller en classe. Le directeur souhaite avoir un mot avec vous. Suivez-moi.

Sous le regard ébahit des ses camarades, il se leva et suivi le Professeur McGonagall. Il savait parfaitement bien pourquoi Dumbledore voulait lui parler, et aurait préféré que sa convocation soit plus discrète. Il n'avait _vraiment pas_ besoin d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant une gargouille de pierre, où McGonagall prononça distinctement :

_- Plumes en sucre. _

La gargouille s'écarta, révélant un escalier en colimaçon. Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur et l'élève se tenaient devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. McGonagall toqua.

- Entrez, dit une vois de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle poussa Remus à l'intérieur, puis annonça :

- Je vous amène Mr Lupin.

- Ah, parfait Minerva. Vous pouvez y aller. Je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que vous avez une classe de troisième année à enseigner ?

Il attendit que la porte se referme, puis désigna à Remus un siège.

- Un bonbon ? proposa-t-il lorsque celui-ci fut installé.

- Non merci, Professeur, répondit-il décontenancé. Je viens de manger.

- Comme tu voudras, Remus.

Il fourra lui-même un bonbon dans sa bouche, ferma les yeux de plaisir tandis qu'il le savourait, et regarda son invité.

- Bien. J'imagine que tu te doutes de la raison de ta présence ?

Remus acquiesça. Il avait toujours eu du mal à parler de sa condition, et le fait de simplement acquiescer au lieu de formuler une phrase, le rendait, à ses yeux, moins vulnérable.

- Parfait. Je t'avais dit lors de ma visite que nous avions prévu des arrangements pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Il est temps que tu en sois informé. La pleine lune est dimanche, n'est-ce-pas ?

Remus remua à peine la tête.

Dumbledore fit une pause, prit un autre bonbon, puis continua.

- L'été dernier, j'ai fait construire une maison à Pré-Au-Lard, le village sorcier voisin. Cette maison est dotée de tous les sortilèges de sécurité que nous avons pu mettre, et elle est inaccessible de l'extérieur.

Le cerveau de Remus se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse. Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard en qui tout le monde avait confiance, voulait enfermer un loup-garou dans une simple maisonnette, et espérer que l'animal ne s'en échappe pas ? Était-il _dingue _?

- Mais, monsieur, interrompit Remus, s'il n'y a pas de cage, ou même... ou même de chaînes, je... et alors...

Il regarda le visage du directeur avec impuissance.

- Remus, personne ne te mettra dans une cage, ou ne t'attachera à des chaînes, dit-il avec douceur. Cette maison garantira la sécurité de tous, y compris la tienne.

Sa propre sécurité n'étant pas en tête dans la liste de ses soucis, Remus ne se tut pas, mais tenta de trouver une faille au plan. Il devait_ forcément_ yen avoir une.

- Comment je vais y entrer, si elle n'est pas accessible ?

- J'y viens. Vois-tu, il y a un passage secret, qui relie le parc de Poudlard à la maison. Je l'ai également fait construire ce été.

- Mais dans ce cas là, interrompit une nouvelle fois Remus, n'importe qui pourrait y entrer !

- Non. Pas n'importe qui... Je n'ai pas fais planter le Saule Cogneur dans le parc de Poudlard pour rien...

Remus eut l'air d'avoir envie de vomir.

- Et non, ce ne sera de ta faute s'il devait arriver quelque chose à quelqu'un, anticipa Dumbledore. Les élèves ont été prévenus. De plus, l'arbre sera surveillé de près, et quiconque sera vu à ses côtés sera sévèrement puni.

- Comment vais-je emprunter le passage secret, alors ? Si le Saule Cogneur le cache ?

Dumbledore ignora sa question d'un sourire et se tourna vers l'un des tableaux derrière lui.

- Phineas, dites à Mme Pomfresh s'il vous plaît, que je l'attends dans les plus brefs délais dans mon bureau.

L'homme qui était dans le tableau hocha la tête et disparu.

- Mme Pomfresh est l'infirmière de l'école, dit-il à Remus, après avoir remarqué son regard interrogateur.

Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, une femme d'une trentaine d'années et vêtue d'une robe et d'un tablier blanc, frappa à la porte et entra dans le bureau.

- Vous m'avez demandé, Albus ? dit-elle en souriant à Remus.

- Oui, Pompom. Voici Remus Lupin.

Le sourire de la femme s'accentua, et elle s'approcha de Remus.

- C'est donc toi... Bienvenue à Poudlard, Remus. Albus m'a beaucoup parlé de toi cet été.

- Remus, intervint Dumbledore, je te présente Mme Pomfresh. C'est elle qui t'accompagnera les soirs de pleine lune jusqu'à la maison. C'est également elle qui s'occupera de toi après celles-ci, si tu en a besoin.

Remus acquiesça.

- Merci, parvint-il à articuler.

- Oublie ça ! Avec moi, tu récupéreras en un rien de temps ! l'informa-t-elle joyeusement.

Ça, Remus en doutait. Mais il n'en dit rien. L'enthousiasme de la femme face à la corvée de s'occuper d'un loup garou faisait plaisir à voir.

- Professeur, préféra demander Remus, qui d'autre est au courant pour moi ?

Il en redoutait la réponse, mais cette question lui avait trotté dans la tête depuis qu'il avait vu le froncement de sourcils du Professeur McGonagall la veille, après sa répartition.

- Je crains que j'ai dû en informer tout le personnel enseignant, soupira Dumbledore. Du moins, les professeurs des matières principales. Je ne pouvais pas les garder dans l'ignorance. Pas pour cela. Et puis, il vaut mieux qu'ils en sachent la raison, si tu devais un jour manquer une journée de cours.

Remus acquiesça en signe de compréhension, mais ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Et... Comment ont-ils... Heu...

- Réagi ? compléta Dumbledore. Eh bien... Certains l'ont mieux pris que d'autres, comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre. Mais ils sont sous secret professionnel, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi.

- Parce que, continua timidement Remus, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que le Professeur McGonagall ait très bien pris le fait que je sois réparti dans sa maison...

Il avait l'impression d'être un de ces horribles enfants qui rapportaient tout auprès de leurs mamans, mais il avait besoin d'une réponse pour confirmer ses soupçons.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira le Professeur Dumbledore. Minerva est très... Oh, c'est une femme très compétente, mais qui manque malheureusement de... Enfin elle n'est pas très ouverte d'esprit. J'aurais un mot avec elle à ce sujet.

- Oh, non, je ne voudrais pas que cela lui cause des ennuis ! s'exclama Remus. Ça ne fait rien, j'aurais dû savoir que je -

- Le Professeur McGonagall n'aura pas de soucis. Je souhaite juste lui parler de la manière dont elle va te juger à l'avenir. Elle comprendra.

Voyant le visage toujours anxieux de Remus, il préféra mettre un terme à la discussion.

- Tu iras donc voir Mme Pomfresh à l'infirmerie Dimanche soir. Comme il s'agira de ta première pleine lune ici, il vaudra mieux que tu y sois deux heures avant le coucher du soleil...

Il regarda Remus en attente d'une confirmation, mais voyant que celui-ci ne disait rien, il continua.

- Et maintenant, il serait peut-être préférable que tu ailles en classe. Tu as suffisamment raté de temps de cours pour aujourd'hui. Je crois savoir que tu as botanique ?

Remus regarda son emploi du temps.

- Oui, monsieur. Mais je ne sais pas où sont les serres...

- Mme Pomfresh va t'y accompagner.

Il griffonna un mot sur bout de parchemin, le signa et le tendit à Remus.

- Tiens, voilà un mot pour justifier ton retard. Passe une bonne journée.

Alors qu'il fermait la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, et que Mme Pomfresh descendait déjà les escaliers, il entendit la voix d'un des portraits s'élever :

- Alors c'est lui, Albus ?

- Oui. C'est bien lui.

- Vous êtes complètement fou ! s'exclama un autre portrait.

- Non, Phineas, je ne suis pas fou – pas encore, du moins. J'ai confiance en lui.

0000

Les garçons regardaient avec ébahissement leur camarade suivre le Professeur Mcgonagall.

- Eh bah, dit finalement James, il n'a pas perdu de temps.

- Ouais, chez Dumbledore dès le premier jour. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Sirius.

James n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui aurait pu conduire Lupin chez le directeur, alors même que la première journée de cours n'avait pas commencé.

- Aucune idée. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave... Tu sais, toi ? dit-il en se tournant vers Peter. Tu as l'air de mieux le connaître.

- N-non. Je ne le connais que depuis hier. Et encore. Il n'a fait que dormir dans le train.

- Ouais, bon, dit Sirius d'un ton impatient en se levant pour partir. Il s'en sortira. Du moment qu'il ne fait pas perdre de points à Gryffondor. En une nuit, j'ai développé une sérieuse affection pour cette maison, et je ne voudrais pas que l'on perde la Coupe des Quatre Maisons face à Serpentard.

- Sirius ! s'exclama James, indigné, tandis qu'il le suivait. Comment peux-tu penser à ça ! On s'en fiche des points ! Il a peut-être de sérieux ennuis.

- Si c'est le cas, c'est qu'il l'aura mérité, décréta Sirius. Moi, je l'ai vraiment trouvé bizarre. Et puis, pourquoi ça te préoccupe autant, James ? On ne le connait que depuis hier. Et encore... comme disait Pettigrow, il a presque pas parlé. Sauf si tu inclues cette magnifique plaidoirie qu'il nous a offerte au banquet !

James ne savait pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait tant. Sirius avait raison. Lupin était un inconnu pour eux.

Ils demandèrent leur chemin à un préfet, qui leur indiqua avec supériorité le chemin des serres. Ils attendaient devant la salle lorsque le professeur qui était à l'intérieur leur fit signe d'entrer.

- Allons, allons, dépêchons-nous. Voilà, installez-vous.

- Par ici, James ! cria Sirius en désignant deux places.

Les deux places furent malheureusement prises avant eux par deux élèves de Serdaigle, et ils durent se résoudre à s'installer à côté de Pettigrow. James n'aimait pas particulièrement Pettigrow, bien qu'il ne le connaisse que depuis la veille. Il trouvait le garçon totalement dépourvu d'intérêt.

- Bonjour bonjour ! Je suis le Professeur Chourave, et je vous enseignerai la botanique durant les sept prochaines années ! C'est une matière extrêmement importante, elle vous apprendra à vous défendre contre des plantes souvent très dangereuses, qui croisent le chemin de la plupart des sorciers.

James senti Peter tressaillir à côté de lui. Il échangea un regard avec Sirius. Ce dernier pouffa.

- ... aucun absent. Nous allons commencer aujourd'hui par un peu de théorie...

James trouva le cours très ennuyant, et ne prenait pas de notes. Il savait déjà la majeure partie des choses que Chourave leur expliquait. Ses parents avaient veillés à son éducation avant Poudlard, et James n'avait presque aucune lacune dans le programme de cette année.  
>Alors qu'il s'était perdu dans la contemplation d'une araignée qui pendait le long de la chaise devant lui, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.<p>

- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit, et James en fut presque surprit de voir Lupin s'avancer. Il avait complètement oublié le garçon, et se sentait mal à l'aise. Il donna un coup de coude à Sirius, qui dormait.

- Regarde, chuchota-t-il.

La classe avait les yeux fixés sur le retardataire.

- Excusez-moi du retard, professeur, mais le Professeur Dumbledore souhaitait me parler.

James fut surpris du ton d'indifférence avec lequel Lupin s'exprimait, comme si cela lui importait peu d'être en retard à son premier cours de Poudlard. Cela n'aurait eu aucune importance pour James, mais Lupin semblait sortit d'un autre moule.

Il le vit tendre un papier à Chourave.

- Votre nom ?

- Remus Lupin.

Le professeur ne dit rien et déroula le parchemin qu'elle parcourut des yeux.

La classe retenait son souffle. Ce premier retard était une manière pour eux de se rendre compte du degré de sévérité de leur professeur. Finalement, elle leva les yeux, et à la surprise générale, sourit à Lupin.

- Allez vous asseoir, Mr Lupin. J'aurais espéré, dit-elle après avoir suivi des yeux le garçon qui s'installait, que quelqu'un de sa maison me prévienne de son absence. Je suis sûre que le petit déjeuner de ce matin - aussi délicieux fut-il - n'est pas un prétexte pour oublier jusqu'à l'existence de votre camarade.

James, qui allait ouvrir la bouche pour avancer cette même excuse, la ferma, se rendant compte qu'elle serait totalement dépourvue d'intérêt à présent.

Chourave regarda les trois garçons de Gryffondor, puis, sans un mot pour eux, continua son cours.

James se sentait coupable. Le garçon allait se sentir délaissé. Lorsque la cloche sonna, James voulut le rattraper pour s'excuser, mais il avait déjà disparu. Abandonnant toute idée de lui parler maintenant, James demanda à Sirius :

- On a quoi, après ?

- Métamorphose ! Enfin quelque chose d'utile ! dit-il avec bonne humeur.

Mais la bonne humeur de Sirius fut de courte durée. Son sourire disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu lorsqu'il tourna au coin du couloir.

- Alors, Sirius... Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? demanda une voix traînante. Tu nous as beaucoup manqué, hier soir.

James tourna la tête pour voir qui avait parlé, et se trouva nez à nez avec un préfet, de sixième année probablement, au cheveux blonds, presque blancs.

- Quoi, Malefoy ? répondit Sirius. Tu t'ennuies déjà ? Tu ne peux vraiment pas me lâcher, hein ?

Le garçon blond chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de la fille qui était à côté de lui.

- Tu as rendu ton rapport à ma Mère, continua Sirius, et maintenant tu ne sais plus quoi faire ?

Le dénommé Malefoy eut un sourire.

- Narcissa s'est acquittée de cette tâche toute seule, et s'en est très bien sortie, dit-il en désignant la fille blonde qu'il tenait par la taille. Quelle disgrâce ! Un Black chez les Lions ! Tu es_ pathétique_...

- Viens Sirius, on y va... tenta James.

- Non James, laisse-moi -

_- James ? _interrompit la fille blonde. Tu ne serais pas un _Potter, _par hasard ? Cheveux noirs dans tous les sens, stupides lunettes rondes, respire l'arrogance... Oui, tu ne peux être qu'un Potter.

- Et alors ? répliqua James qui s'était énervé au mot _arrogance_ dans sa description.

Il n'était _pas _arrogant !

- Et alors, lorsque Tante Walbruga saura ça... Un Traître à Son Sang... ! ricana-t-elle.

- C'est ça, va cafarder, s'emporta Sirius, puisque tu ne sais rien faire de mieux !

Il prit James par le bras, et l'entraîna plus loin.

- C'étaient qui ? demanda aussitôt James.

- Lucuis Malefoy et Narcissa Black, sa petite amie. Ou plutôt fiancée.

- Black ? _Fiancée_ ? J'ai manqué une étape ou quoi ?

- C'est ma cousine. Elle porte donc mon nom de famille. Quant à pourquoi c'est sa fiancée... Je me le demande encore. Cissy vaut tout de même mieux que cet abominable petit crétin ! Mais dans les anciennes familles de Sang-Pur, les mères ont tendance à fiancer leurs enfants très tôt... Je pensais que tu saurais ça... Tu es de Sang-Pur.

- Tu rigoles ? Ma mère ne ferait jamais ça ! Et toi aussi ? Tu es fiancé ? le taquina James.

- Pas encore, répondit sombrement Sirius. Mais dans quelques années...

Il se passa alors un doigt en travers de son cou, comme pour signifier sa mise à mort.

0000

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe, le Professeur McGonagall n'était pas encore arrivé, mais déjà les élèves de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle s'étaient installés. James repéra Pettigrow assis à côté de Lupin qui n'avait pas l'air en forme mais qui gardait un visage neutre. James sentit à nouveau une vague de culpabilité l'envahir alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur des chaises non loin d'eux.

Cinq minutes plus tard, McGonagall entrait, l'air passablement ennuyé. "Silence" dit-elle, et bien qu'elle ne l'ai pas crié, le mot résonna dans la classe, et les élèves interrompirent aussitôt leurs discussions.

- Bien. Vous devrez m'excuser pour mon retard, j'ai du m'entretenir d'un problème avec le directeur...

Elle secoua la tête.

- Cependant, reprit-elle, je ne tolérerais moi-même aucun retard, s'il n'est pas accompagné d'un mot d'excuse provenant d'un professeur ou d'un adulte responsable. J'espère que c'est bien clair.

Alors qu'elle commençait son cours, James songea que même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, personne ne l'aurait signalé.

Le garçon trouva un peu plus tard la métamorphose d'une allumette en aiguille extrêmement facile, et ne s'en étonna pas. Ollivander l'avait informé que sa baguette était excellente en métamorphose. Aussi fut-il ravi lorsque McGonagall passa dans les rangs, et attribua dix points à Lupin et à lui-même pour leur très belle métamorphose.

- Professeur ! Vous ne m'avez pas attribué de points à _moi_ ! se plaignit Sirius.

- Je vous en aurait attribué, Mr Black, si votre aiguille n'avait pas la fâcheuse tendance de s'enflammer au contact d'un quelconque objet ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement en jetant un coup d'œil à la table de Sirius qui comportait des traces noires de brûlures. Et maintenant, arrangez-moi cette table et remettez-vous au travail, si vous souhaitez que je vous donne des points un jour !

Sirius s'exécuta, grommelant des paroles qui ressemblaient fortement à _"Matière utile, c'est ça!"_ ou _"Pas ma faute si l'aiguille est truquée"._

Mais il apparu vite à James que son ami n'était pas mauvais du tout. Une fois concentré, il obtenait un résultat plus que correct. Lorsque James lui eut dit cela, Sirius s'empressa de montrer son aiguille au Professeur McGonagall, qui daigna finalement de lui accorder cinq points.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas, s'indigna Sirius alors qu'ils sortaient du cours. Pourquoi est-ce-qu'elle t'a donné dix points, et moi seulement cinq ! C'est vraiment _injuste_ !

- Ton aiguille ne brillait pas autant que celle de James, répondit une voix familière d'un ton indifférent. Ce qui signifie qu'elle avait gardé encore un peu de son ancienne consistance.

James se retourna et vit Lupin. Sirius ce renfrogna à ce qu'il avait dit, et fit semblant de faire la tête.

- Moi je trouve que tu as plutôt de la chance d'avoir réussi à métamorphoser quoique ce soit. À ta place Sirius, je ne me plaindrai pas.

- Tu ne te concentres pas assez, Peter. Fait abstraction de tout bruit autour de toi et imagine la métamorphose dans ta tête, conseilla Lupin.

- Au fait, l'interrompit James, comment ce fait-il que tu ne sortes que maintenant de la salle ? Tu t'es perdu dans les rangées ou quoi ?

Cela faisait en effet cinq bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient sortis, et que Sirius se plaignait. James pensait qu'il s'agissait là d'une technique pour les éviter.

- Non. McGonagall voulait me parler.

Cette phrase eut le don de faire sortir Sirius de sa bouderie.

- Quoi, elle _aussi_ ?

- Comment ça, "elle _aussi_" ?

- Tu as déjà oublié que le Professeur Dumbledore t'avait convoqué dans son bureau ce matin ? s'étonna Peter.

- Non. Non je n'ai pas oublié, dit-il d'une voix calme. Je n'ai pas pensé à le mentionner parce qu'il m'a semblé que cela ne vous concernait pas et que vous auriez sûrement oublié.

- Ah. Non, on n'avait pas oublié, dit Peter.

James le regarda. Franchement, ce garçon n'avait aucun tact. Pas plus que Sirius, d'ailleurs, qui le dos à moitié tourné à Lupin, s'entraînait à coller sa langue contre le bout de son nez. Alors que Lupin s'en allait déjà, James l'interpella.

- Lup – Remus ! Attends !

Il s'arrêta, surpris.

- Euh...

Maintenant que James l'avait appelé, ce qu'il avait eu en tête de lui dire lui paraissait aussi idiot que Pettigrow lui-même. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

- Oui ?

- Euh... JesuisdésolédenepasavoirprévenuChouraveenfaitj'avaisvraimentoubliéquet'étaispaslà, dit-il sans s'arrêter.

À côté de lui, Sirius qui avait abandonné son entreprise avec sa langue, la ravala et le regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait James.

- Pardon ? demanda poliment Remus. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

- Je... Enfin _nous_ sommes vraiment désolés de ne pas avoir signalé ton absence à Chourave. J'avais – nous avions – oublié que tu étais en entretient avec Dumbledore. Désolés.

Sirius revient enfin de sa stupeur.

- James, tu en fais trop.

- Non, je n'en fais pas trop ! Il était de notre Devoir de Camarades de Chambre de signaler son absence au professeur, et nous, qu'est-ce-qu'on a fait ? Rien, voilà !

Remus sembla vaguement déconcerté, puis reprit ses esprits et parla d'un ton froid.

- Black a raison, tu en fais vraiment trop, Potter.

Puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Stupéfait, James mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

- Attends ! Reviens !

- Quoi ? dit Remus d'un ton exaspéré. On a cours.

- Alors... Tu nous pardonnes ?

Si James n'avait pas eu peur de se rendre ridicule et de se faire mal, il se serait frappé la tête contre le mur le plus proche, tant sa question était enfantine. Remus les regarda, un par un, puis dit d'une voix terne :

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me fâcher avec des gens pour des affaires aussi insignifiantes.

- Quoi ? Tu ne t'es jamais fâché avec tes amis ? demanda Peter.

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça. Et tout dépend de ce que tu entends par "fâché".

- Alors, si tu n'es pas fâché, pourquoi es-tu sorti si vite de la serre de botanique ? reprit James. J'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas nous parler.

- Il se trouve que tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Potter, lâcha Remus. Si je suis sorti de la serre de botanique avant les autres, c'était _peut-être_ pour éviter d'arriver en retard au prochain cours, histoire de ne pas cumuler les infractions !

- Mais -

- Laisse, Potter. Ce n'était rien.

Mais il apparu tout au long de la journée que ce n'était _pas_ rien. Remus semblait inquiet à propos de quelque chose. Même si l'expression de son visage restait dure à analyser. Plusieurs fois, il faillit rater une marche, et plusieurs fois il se cogna à des élèves. Sirius mit cela sur le compte de la maladresse lorsque son ami lui en parla, mais James n'en était pas si sûr. Il voyait bien, au regard qu'avait Remus lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne le regardait, que quelque chose le tracassait.

Ils étaient sur le chemin qui menait à leur Salle Commune et s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Le mot de passe ?

- Mince, Sirius ! J'ai rien écouté hier soir ! C'est quoi ?

- J'en sais rien. Je me suis dis qu'étant donné que ton père savait tout sur tout, il saurait aussi le mot de passe, dit innocemment Sirius.

- Très drôle. Maintenant on est coincés ici. Vous le savez, vous ? dit-il en se tournant vers Remus et Peter.

Peter secoua la tête en signe de négation, mais Remus ne répondit rien. Il fixait d'un air rêveur une tapisserie un peu plus loin.

- Lupin ? Y'a quelqu'un ? demanda Sirius en agitant une main devant son visage.

- Vous m'avez parlé ? dit-il en sursautant.

- Bien sûr qu'on te parle, répondit-il, agacé.

James lui jeta un regard de reproche et retourna son attention sur Remus.

- Tu ne saurais pas le mot de passe, par hasard ? demanda-t-il plus gentiment.

- _Filet Du Diable. _

Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers menant au dortoirs, James regarda Remus, amusé.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu nous dire plus tôt que savais le mot de passe ? Ça nous aurait évité de perdre cinq minutes.

- Je réfléchissais.

Ils entrèrent dans le dortoir des Premières Années et Sirius se jeta avec bonheur sur son lit.

- Tu réfléchis beaucoup, dans ce cas, fit remarquer James.

- Et _alors_ ? Ça ne vous ferait pas de mal de temps en temps aussi ! Lorsque vous voyez que je réfléchi - et je_ sais_ que vous le remarquez - vous feriez mieux de me laisser faire ! s'emporta Remus.

La pièce devint silencieuse. Se rendant soudain compte qu'il avait élevé la voix, Remus eut une drôle d'expression sur son visage et s'assit brusquement sur son lit.

- Désolé.

- Ça ne fait rien, le rassura James. Mais je sais que quelque chose te tracasse. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça a un rapport avec ta convocation chez Dumbledore ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

Toute l'attention était maintenant reportée sur Remus, qui se tendit presque imperceptiblement.

- C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, dit Sirius, tu ne nous as pas dit ce que te voulait Dumbledore.

Remus les regarda un par un.

- Rien. Ou plutôt si, mais... Laissez-tomber.

Ah ! Si proche du but !

- Non. Dis nous ! persista James.

- Oubliez que Dumbledore m'a convoqué aujourd'hui. C'est personnel.

- Mais -

- Laisse tomber, James, intervint soudain Sirius. Il a dit que c'était personnel, ça ne te suffit pas ?

Quoi ? Son ami abandonnait la bataille ?

- OK... Je ne dis plus rien, dit-il en levant les mains. Mais depuis est-ce-que tu le défends ?

- Je comprends simplement qu'il n'ait pas envie d'en parler. Ça te plairait, toi ?

Il n'en savait rien. En même temps, James n'avait jamais rien eu de personnel à cacher.

_**Reviews, s'il vous plaît ! Je ne peux pas vraiment continuer à écrire sans avoir plus d'avis...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lady, ne pouvant pas te répondre par MP, je profite de ce chapitre pour te remercier chaleureusement de ta review ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies cette fic, et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes (non, tu ne me mets pas la pression !).  
>Je remercie également les deux autres 'revieweurs' Shadow Hybris (qui a été la première à reviewer ! ) et Nyny et Ombrelle.<strong>_

_**Enjoy ! **_

**Chapitre 5 : Un De Plus**

Le Vendredi matin, Remus se réveilla avant les autres, comme à son habitude. Il choisissait d'en faire ainsi pour avoir le loisir de s'étirer et de s'habiller sans gène. Le fait qu'au cours des deux dernières soirées il avait préféré aller se changer dans la salle de bain plutôt que devant les autres n'était pas passé inaperçu auprès de ses camarades, qui eux, se déshabillaient sans gêne. Remus pensait qu'il serait donc sage d'éviter au maximum de se retrouver confronté à une autre de leurs questions gênantes.

Oh, bien sûr, Remus pouvait leur mentir, mais il n'était pas habile en la discipline, et trouvait que plus il pourrait éviter de mentir, mieux ce serait. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire n'importe quoi, lorsque ses camarades lui avaient demandé pourquoi Dumbledore voulait lui parler.

Mais il restait lucide. Il savait que s'il se rapprochait trop des trois garçons, un jour ou l'autre, les questions seraient trop pressantes, et ce jour là, il _devrait_ mentir. S'il ne s'y prenait pas bien, son secret serait à découvert. Et Merlin savait ce qui arriverait... Il avait donc préféré garder ses distances au maximum avec eux, comme il l'avait appris par l'expérience. Ainsi, non seulement il gardait son secret en lieu sûr, mais il évitait également de s'infliger une peine supplémentaire lorsqu'il serait démasqué. Trop de fois il avait commis l'imprudence de sous-estimer les capacités des enfants, et cela lui avait coûté.

Il descendit silencieusement dans la Salle Commune en prenant soin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune valise ouverte sur son chemin pour ne pas réveiller les garçons, puis la quitta en direction de la Grande Salle. Assis à la table, il reçu une lettre de ses parents par une vieille chouette, qui transmettaient leur fierté vis à vis de son admission à Gryffondor - ou de son admission tout court. Ils lui demandaient naïvement, à la fin de la lettre, comme s'ils attendaient anxieusement la réponse, si ses camarades étaient gentils, et si les professeurs l'appréciaient. En somme, des questions que tout enfant d'onze ans était à même d'attendre de ses parents.

Il se fit un bilan mental. Cela ne faisait que deux jours que les cours avaient commencés, mais tous les professeurs qu'il avait eu durant la première journée de cours, sans exceptions, avaient manifesté de la surprise en le rencontrant et en sachant qui il était. Remus ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Certains, comme disait Dumbledore, avaient mieux réagis que d'autres, comme le professeur Flitwick qui enseignait les sortilèges, ou le professeur Chourave. Il ignorait ce qu'il adviendrait de McGonagall après que Dumbledore lui ait parlé, mais il ne s'attendait pas à beaucoup de chaleur de sa part. Si elle pouvait rester juste quant à l'évaluation de son travail en classe, ce serait parfait. Froideur, mais justesse. Cette situation ne dérangerait pas Remus. Qui était-il pour se plaindre de choses si insignifiantes, comme de l'attitude d'un professeur à son égard, alors qu'il avait la chance d'aller à l'école ?

Lentement, il finit son petit déjeuner et se leva pour aller en classe. D'ici une ou deux minutes, Sirius, James, et Peter le rejoindraient, et les deux derniers voudraient sûrement qu'il leur explique pourquoi il ne les avait pas attendu, ou réveillés. De plus, arriver en retard en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne lui permettrai pas de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de son professeur. Sur ces pensées, il prit son sac et quitta la Grande Salle, en essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de dissimuler la douleur qu'il avait à la jambe.

0000

- Mais où il est ?

- Oh, mais j'en sais rien, moi !

_- Aie ! _

Sirius émergea de ses couvertures au moment où il entendit Peter se plaindre à James que lui jeter son oreiller ne réglerai aucun de ses problèmes.

- James, tu veux bien te calmer un moment ? dit Sirius d'une voix où pointait l'exaspération.

- Je veux juste savoir pourquoi il ne nous as pas réveillé, grommela James. Je croyais qu'on s'était excusé.

- Mais de _qui_ tu parles ?

- Remus, bien sûr !

Sirius soupira. Lupin. _E__ncore_ lui. Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi James attachait tant d'importance à ce garçon. Ce n'était pas que Sirius avait une dent contre lui, non. _Je vois tout simplement que __lui__ n'apprécie pas notre présence. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il faudrait le déranger s'il n'en a pas envie ! _Certes, Sirius n'avait pas vraiment compris, le premier soir, l'intérêt qu'il y avait à s'intéresser à lui. Le garçon ne parlait pas, prenait un ton extrêmement froid lorsqu'il le faisait, ne semblait ressentir aucune émotion, et traînait avec Pettigrow. Ce dernier argument dépassait tous les autres. Mais leur camarade intriguait Sirius. Pour lui, quelqu'un ne _pouvait_ pas être aussi réservé et froid. Même Peter, qui était extrêmement timide, avait la capacité de parler avec un peu d'empathie. Sirius avait donc observé le garçon, et avait compris, à l'inverse des deux autres, que Lupin n'avait pas _envie_ de leur compagnie.

- Écoute, James, dit calmement Sirius. Lupin n'a peut-être pas envie de... nous. C'est _évident._

James haussa les épaules.

- Il ne va pas rester tout seul.

- Il en a peut-être envie, proposa Sirius en tentant d'avoir l'air indifférent.

- Pff ! _Personne_ ne veux être seul !

- T'en sais rien, dit Peter.

- Ça se trouve qu'il a des amis en dehors de Poudlard... Il leur a p'tet promis fidélité, ou je sais pas... !

- Tu veux parler des gens avec qui il ne se dispute jamais ? demanda James en rigolant, repensant à leur discussion de la veille. Tu dis n'importe quoi, Sirius ! _Fidélité_...

- Oh, ça va !

- Je ne sais pourquoi il est comme ça, admit James, mais je ne le laisserai pas seul pour autant.

Sirius soupira. James était tellement obstiné.

Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle, où Sirius vit du coin de l'œil que James regardait avec déception la table où il n'y avait aucune trace de Lupin.

Tandis qu'ils s'installaient et que les hiboux délivraient leurs courriers – Sirius sachant avec certitude qu'il ne recevrait rien – il prit la parole en espérant changer les idées de son ami.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce-qu'on a ce matin ?

- Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Avec Spikes. Peut-être que Remus sera déjà là-bas, dit James avec espoir.

- Je ne me souviens pas de celui-là, dit Peter.

- Tu ne te souviens jamais de rien, Pettigrow, lâcha sèchement Sirius.

L'attitude de James à tout ramener à Lupin le contrariai, et il préférait reporter sa colère sur Peter, plutôt que sur son ami.

Ce dernier le regarda en haussant les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner et allèrent vers la classe de Défense. Là-bas, un autre garçon était devant la salle. Sirius reconnu Lupin. Il était si pale que Sirius pensa qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, mais il chassa cette idée en se disant que ce n'était sûrement rien d'inquiétant. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était comme ça, cela devait être son teint habituel. À côté de lui, James marchait déjà vers Remus.

- Hé, Remus !

Ce dernier le regarda avec lassitude.

- Oui ?

- Tu ne nous as pas réveillé, ce matin.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi ?

James était vraiment intenable.

- Je voulais prendre mon petit déjeuner seul. Vous aviez l'air de dormir alors, pour ne pas vous déranger, je ne vous ai pas réveillé, expliqua t-il patiemment.

- Et _toi_, pourquoi t'étais-tu réveillé si tôt ?

- Je me lève tôt le matin.

- Ben...OK. Mais, tu sais, tu ne nous déranges pas, hein ! dit James avec entrain. Et puis, tu manques beaucoup à Peter. Le pauvre est perdu sans toi.

Peter rougit.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi est-ce-que je te manquerais ?

Sirius fut frappé par la note d'incrédulité qu'il y avait eu dans la voix de Lupin. C'était comme si Lupin avait _vraiment_ voulu poser cette question, avec _ce_ sens précis, et pas seulement faire une remarque ironique.

- Euh... Oui... Je veux dire... _Tu_ es gentil avec moi, dit Peter en se tordant les mains.

- Eh ! On est pas gentils, nous ? s'indigna James.

- Non, ce... c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais Remus est le premier que j'ai rencontré... Je t'aimes bien James. Vraiment. Et toi aussi Sirius, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Sirius se retint de rire. Pettigrow était pathétique lorsqu'il en venait au mensonge, apparemment. James et lui n'avaient absolument fait aucun effort pour mettre Peter à l'aise dans leur paire. Enfin, surtout lui. James se forçait à lui parler. Sirius, lui, ne voyait même pas l'intérêt de lui adresser la parole.

- Enfin, reprit James, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas t'asseoir avec moi et Sirius pendant ce cours ? Tu ne vas pas rester seul pendant toute ta scolarité, hein !

Remus parut mal à l'aise et regarda Peter.

- Oui, oui, lui aussi il pourra venir, dit précipitamment James, comme s'il avait peur Remus ne change d'avis.

Sirius allait protester, mais un regard de James l'en dissuada. Il soupira. Son ami ne voyait pas l'ampleur de la situation. S'il fallait se coltiner Pettigrow pour les beaux yeux de Lupin, Sirius se passerait volontiers de ce dernier.

- OK, accepta-t-il finalement.

Peu à peu, d'autres élèves les rejoignirent, et les robes rouge et or des Gryffondors se mêlèrent à celles vert et argent des Serpentards. Sirius remarqua la jeune fille rousse du train, Lily Evans, semblait-il, qui alla retrouver avec plaisir son ami graisseux, qui l'accueilli avec froideur.

James eu l'air d'avoir remarqué la même chose.

- Hé Servilus ! C'est nous ! Tu nous reconnais ? demanda-t-il en souriant comme un maniaque et en faisant de grands signes de la main.

Il fit semblant de ne pas les voir.

- Ne nous ignore pas, Servilus ! C'est très malpoli, ajouta Sirius en entrant dans la danse. Ah, oui, c'est vrai... Servilus est à Serpentard... Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se _salisse_ trop...

- Est-ce-que c'est pour cela que tu ne parles pas à Mademoiselle-ton-amie ? dit James en désignant Evans de la tête.

Mais Rogue n'eut pas le temps de dire ce qu'il avait en tête. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, le professeur Spikes arriva.

Maintenant que Sirius le voyait de près, il se rendit compte à quel point James avait eu raison lorsqu'il avait dit quelques jours plus tôt que Spikes n'avait pas l'air commode. Il avait le visage dur, et les traits sévères. Mais son expression changea, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'inconscient de la scène qui venait de se dérouler, il les invitait à entrer dans la classe.

James repéra quatre places sur la deuxième rangée, et Sirius s'assis entre Remus et James, reléguant Peter au bout, à côté du premier. Evans, elle, s'était assise à côté de son ami, qui malgré les distances qu'il gardait, ne fit aucun geste pour l'en empêcher.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Spikes. J'enseignerai la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Il fit une pause.

- J'ai longtemps travaillé au Ministère de la Magie, mais j'estime qu'il est maintenant de mon devoir de transmettre mon savoir aux jeunes générations.

Il passa son regard sur chacun des élèves. Ses yeux gris passèrent sur Sirius, s'arrêtèrent un instant sur sa cravate, et reprirent leur course. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il dit :

- Bien, il est temps de mettre un nom sur chacun de vos visages. Je ne connais de nom que quelques uns d'entres-vous – il regarda Sirius – et j'aimerais bien qu'il en soit de même pour tout le monde.

Alors que Sirius se demandait d'où Spikes pouvait bien le connaître - cela ne pouvait rien signifier de bon - le professeur déroula un parchemin sur lequel il lut les différents noms. Il s'arrêta un instant après Diane Jensen, une fille châtain clair de Serpentard, et dit :

- Remus Lupin.

Le concerné leva une main pour signaler son emplacement, et la rabaissa aussitôt lorsqu'il vit le regard que lui lançait Spikes. Sirius trouva cela étrange. Ce n'était pas le premier professeur qui réagissait bizarrement à l'appel du nom de Remus Lupin. _Oh, ce n'est rien. Son père devait être Préfet-en-Chef, voilà tout. _Mais cela ne faisait aucun sens. Pourquoi les professeurs le regarderaient-ils de travers si son père avait été un respectable Préfet ? _Ou alors, c'était un grand farceur. _Mais l'image qu'il se faisait du père du Remus qu'il avait sous les yeux était toute sauf celle d'un farceur.

Spikes avait repris et terminé l'appel, et parlait de son programme ô combien passionnant auquel Sirius n'avait rien compris, ses réflexions l'occupant bien trop.

- … à la fin de l'année. Des questions ?

Avant même qu'il n'ai pu le contrôler, le bras de Sirius se leva.

- Oui, Mr Black ?

Il se trouvait très stupide, la main en l'air, sans aucune question à poser. Il maudit son cerveau pour avoir pris cette décision sans son accord, et inventa une question dont il se fichait totalement de la réponse.

- Vous avez dit que vous travailliez au Ministère... Dans quel Département ?

_Question bateau._

Il avait utilisé sa voix la plus polie pour faire bonne impression. Oui, Sirius aimait bien jouer au fayot. Quelques fois, seulement. _C'est le calme avant la tempête_, pensa-t-il machiavéliquement.

- Je vous ai demandé des questions par rapport aux chapitres que nous étudierons dans l'année, Black, et non sur ma vie professionnelle.

Il fit une pause.

- Néanmoins, je suis disposé à vous répondre... Je travaillais au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques.

Cette unique phrase attira la curiosité d'autres élèves qui levèrent la main, tandis que Sirius entendait Evans demander à son voisin ce qu'était exactement un Département dans le monde magique.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous faisiez, monsieur, dans ce Département ? demanda une fille de Gryffondor.

C'était un département apparemment passionnant, mais le père de Sirius lui avait souvent dit qu'il n'y avait que les sorciers des plus bas étages qui y travaillaient.

Le professeur sourit à la fille.

- Oh... Beaucoup de choses, oui, beaucoup de choses... Comme son nom l'indique, c'était principalement de la régulation... J'ai été dans le services des animaux. J'y ai fait beaucoup de choses dans mes débuts, j'ai même travaillé au Bureau de Remplacement des Elfes de Maison - un travail un peu soporifique, si vous voulez mon avis - mais j'ai été promu en quelques années à la Commission d'Examen des Créatures Dangereuses... J'y ai rencontré tellement de gens _charmants !_ Et quel _plaisir_ de voir leur progéniture, ici, dans ma classe.

Tout le monde se regarda, se demandant de qui pouvait leur professeur pouvait bien parler.

- Mr Lupin ? demanda Spikes doucement.

Ce dernier pâlit.

- Oui ? répondit-il timidement.

- Comment va votre père ?

Hein ? Le père de_ Remus_ travaillait là bas ?

- B-Bien, Monsieur, répondit-il la tête basse.

- Cela fait un moment qu'on ne le voit plus, au sein de notre département... Presque huit ans, il me semble ?

À côté de lui, Remus se tendit. Il acquiesça tout de même.

-_ Bien_..., approuva le professeur. Nous verrons si vous avez hérité du don de votre père en matière _d'éloquence. _

_Private Joke,_ sûrement. Quoique, Remus n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris la blague. Son expression reflétait l'incompréhension.

Le professeur eu un petit rire.

- Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, jeunes gens, mon expérience ne se limite pas à ce domaine. Un employé du Ministère se doit d'avoir des connaissances sur tout. C'est pourquoi je suis là cette année. Pour vous préparer.

Sirius, qui d'ordinaire cherchait milles défauts à chacun de ses professeurs et à la matière qu'il enseignait, pensa que oui, cette discipline avait ses chances. Il sourit à James en voyant que Lily Evans semblait littéralement boire les paroles de leur professeur, puis il se tourna vers Remus.

- Pas mal, ce prof, hein ? chuchota-t-il.

Lupin eu un faible sourire.

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Sirius. Tu verras, un prof qui connait ton père peut être un immense atout ! Tu vas être son chouchou...

Son camarade ne répondit rien. Sirius cessa de l'embêter et se demanda si réellement ce prof serait bon. Après tout, qui savait ce qu'il pensait de _sa _famille ? Sirius avait remarqué que les yeux du professeur s'arrêtaient bien trop souvent sur sa cravate. Il lui avait fait comprendre, d'un regard, qu'il savait qui il était, mais, pensa-t-il avec arrogance,_ qui_ ne le connaissait pas ?

_**Merci d'avoir lu, et surtout... N'hésitez pas à reviewer !**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Que dire ? Déçue du nombre de reviews. Je ne peux que comprendre, j'ai été, après tout, moi aussi une lectrice avant d'être une auteure. Je sais que poster une review, ça peut prendre du temps, et c'est embêtant. Je ne demande pas des romans, juste un petit message d'encouragement pour que je sache où je me situe dans votre appréciation.  
>Merci infiniment cependant à 'Nyny et Ombrelle' pour sa review. J'arrêterais cette fanfiction si ce n'était pas pour ses reviews et les quelques followers.<strong>__**  
><strong>_

_**Et maintenant, après la partie déprime...**_

**Chapitre 6 : Plus jamais**

James remonta dans son dortoir. Il était épuisé. Et il avait encore une masse de devoirs qui l'attendait pour le lendemain.

Sirius et Peter, eux, s'étaient finalement décidés à les faire dans la salle commune. Cela avait d'ailleurs surpris James que Sirius se soit fait convaincre si facilement par Peter. Mais lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question, son ami lui avait répondu que sa mère n'avait pas besoin d'un motif supplémentaire pour le faire assassiner.

Franchement, quelle idée de laisser ça au dernier jour ! Et quelle idée aussi de s'être promené - entres autres choses - dans les couloirs avec Sirius toute la journée.

James se promit de faire ses devoirs après s'être reposé cinq minutes. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il entra dans le dortoir et fut surpris d'y trouver Remus, au pied de son lit, se tenant la tête entre ses mains.

- Ah, c'est toi, dit-il en relevant la tête au son de l'ouverture de la porte. Je voulais te parler.

James remarqua son teint extrêmement pale et maladif mais ne dit rien. Curieux, il acquiesça. D'habitude, ce n'était pas Remus qui engageait les conversations. Souvent, il ne faisait que répondre d'un ton froid et indifférent aux questions qu'on lui posait.

- J'ai vu ce que tu as fait à Severus Rogue, annonça-t-il calmement.

- Ah.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à lui répondre. Le regard pénétrant et accusateur de Remus le perturbait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? répéta bêtement James.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Il ne t'avait rien fait.

_Bien sûr que non. Enfin, pas directement._

- Un jour où l'autre, je te jure, cette fille va se faire tuer par sa faute si elle continue à le fréquenter ! s'emporta James, décidant d'expliquer son acte.

- Évidemment..., dit Remus en levant les yeux au plafond. Evans fait ce qu'elle veut, James, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit en danger avec lui.

- Je fais ça pour son bien !

- Et peut-être qu'elle n'a pas envie que tu te mêles de ses affaires et de sa vie privée ! Laisse là, bon sang ! Tu n'es pas un chevalier servant !

Le silence résonna dans le dortoir après les reproches de Remus.

- Ce n'est pas ça, grommela James, c'est juste que - Oh, et puis laisse tomber !

- C'est juste que _quoi_ ? insista Remus. Avoue que tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. C'était de la violence gratuite.

James voulait continuer à se défendre, à s'expliquer, mais il n'y avait rien à dire de plus.

- Très bien, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

Il lui coûtait d'avouer sa faute, mais si ça pouvait le sortir d'affaire pour le moment...

- Promet-moi que tu ne feras plus jamais ça. Plus jamais.

- Je - Bon d'accord. Je ne le ferai plus.

Ce qui était totalement faux, bien sûr.

Remus acquiesça, puis se leva.

- Et comment est-ce-que tu sais ? rajouta James.

- Je vous ai vu faire, répondit-il simplement.

Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'expliquer d'avantage, et bien que James voulait en savoir plus sur ce qu'il avait vu exactement, il le laissa en paix, voyant l'état dans lequel était son camarade. Alors que la dispute avait donné chaud à James et lui avait sûrement coloré ses joues, Remus, au contraire, avait l'air plus pâle que jamais.

Il le vit prendre la direction de la sortie.

- Tu vas où ? demanda James.

- Prendre l'air.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Hein ? Oui, oui, ça va, répondit-il vaguement.

James n'était pas convaincu, mais il ne put se résoudre à le questionner d'avantage.

- OK, on se retrouve dans la Grande Salle pour dîner ?

- Ouais. 'Fin, oui.

0000

Remus ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui avait pris de se mettre en colère contre James. D'habitude, il était du genre à garder son sang froid.

Mais ce soir était la pleine lune.

Remus le ressentait dans chaque parcelle de son corps depuis deux jours, et en particulier ce matin. Lorsqu'il était chez lui, Remus passait la journée allongé, ne mangeait pas, et dormait.

Personne ne venait le déranger.

Il lui restait deux heures avant la pleine lune, et il était comme convenu aux portes de l'infirmerie. Il n'avait avertit personne, si ce n'était James, à qui il avait menti, et qui le réaliserait bien vite. D'une manière ou d'une autre, les garçons qui partageaient son dortoir se rendraient compte de son absence, qui pourrait durer plus ou moins longtemps. Il essaya de ne pas penser à la pile de devoirs qui l'attendrait à son retour - Quelle idée de faire coïncider une pleine lune avec un dimanche ? - et frappa aux portes.

- Oui ? entendit-il de l'autre côté.

- C'est Remus Lupin.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement. Mme Pomfresh apparu, souriante.

- Oh, mon garçon ! Entre donc.

Il entra et s'assit sur le lit qu'elle désignait. À part lui, l'infirmerie était déserte.

- Oui, c'est plutôt calme en ce moment, dit-elle en le regardant pensivement. Mais je ne m'en plains pas. Attends un peu l'arrivées des sélections de Quidditch, et le moindre lit de cette infirmerie sera occupé par un élève gémissant...!

Elle soupira et regarda sa montre.

- Il nous reste encore un peu de temps. Pourquoi ne t'allongerais-tu pas un peu ?

Elle semblait nerveuse. Peut-être réalisait-elle enfin l'étendue de la situation ?

Ne souhaitant pas s'encombrer l'esprit avec des pensées trop négatives, Remus s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait tellement mal... Et chaque partie de son corps protestait violemment, comme consciente de ce qui allait se produire dans quelques heures.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Des pas feutrés se firent entendre et Remus ouvrit les yeux. Le Professeur Dumbledore se tenait devant son lit.

- Comment te sens-tu, Remus ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Remus fit un petit bruit, semblable à un grognement, mais ne répondit pas.

- Je suis venu te voir avant que tu... T'en ailles. Je n'aurais pas voulu te rater...

Il fit une pause, puis reprit.

- Tout ira bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tout se passera comme chez toi.

Remus jugea que cette pensée n'avait rien de réconfortant s'il considérait son état chaque matinée de pleine lune.

- Il est l'heure, informa Dumbledore.

Remus eut soudain peur. Il était tellement loin de chez lui... Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

- Je vais te laisser y aller tranquillement avec Mme Pomfresh. Je suis attendu dans mon bureau. Je passerai te voir demain. Passe une bonne nuit, Remus, souhaita-t-il sincèrement.

Il aurait aimé lui dire la même chose, mais Dumbledore s'en alla avant même qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Mme Pomfresh l'aida à se lever, chose qu'il n'était pas en état de faire seul, lui mit une cape sur les épaules, et alla ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie.

En silence, ils marchèrent le long des couloirs, empruntant des passages secrets dont Remus ne connaissait même pas l'existence, et arrivèrent dehors. Il faisait encore jour, mais les rares élèves qu'il y avait étaient bien loin de leur destination. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'arbre.

Mme Pomfresh le regarda.

- Bien. Nous y sommes.

Elle inspira.

- Remus, hésita-t-elle, je m'inquiète pour toi... Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que tu t'es allongé tout à l'heure. Tu aurais dû me parler, me dire si tu avais mal... C'est mon travail de soigner les gens. Si tu ne me dit rien -

- La lycanthropie ne se soigne pas, coupa t-il d'une voix sèche qui, d'ordinaire, ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle parût surprise un instant, puis dit :

- Évidemment. Mais si tu me disais juste ce que tu ressentais... Je pourrais au moins...

Remus sentait la colère du loup au fond de lui grandir. Ne comprenait-elle pas ? Il ne voulait pas parler. Pas maintenant.

Finalement, il inspira, et répondit du ton le plus détaché qu'il pouvait essayait de communiquer un soir de pleine lune.

- Je la sens. La... Bête. Au fond de moi. Elle arrivera bientôt. Je le sais.

Au regard horrifié qui apparu dans les yeux de Madame Pomfresh, il su qu'il avait réussi. Elle le laisserait sûrement tranquille, maintenant qu'il avait réussi à l'effrayer.

- Oh, mon pauvre chéri ! Viens par là !

Remus ne s'était pas attendu à _ça. _Elle essaya de l'entraîner dans une embrasse, mais il la repoussa brutalement. Peut-être un peu plus brutalement que ce qu'il avait prévu. Mais pas question de s'excuser. C'étaient les faibles qui s'excusaient.

Elle sembla comprendre le message car elle ne dit rien. Elle prit un bâton du sol et le fit léviter jusqu'à un nœud, à la base du tronc de l'arbre. Ce dernier se figea, pétrifié.

- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, Remus, dit-elle de d'une voix incertaine. Tu fermeras la porte et mettras la clé dessous, d'accord ?

- Ouais.

_Comme si ça allait m'empêcher de la briser en milles morceaux._

Il faudrait que les sortilèges de protections suffisent. Mais tandis qu'en temps normal, il aurait été terrifié à la perspective que quelque chose n'aille pas, il était maintenant totalement indifférent à cette pensée. Le loup gagnait du terrain.

Mme Pomfresh attendit qu'il glisse dans le tunnel sous le saule, puis partit.

Remus laissa un soupir de soulagement sortir de sa bouche et entreprit de trouver son chemin dans le long tunnel bas. Après ce qui lui sembla une demi-heure de marche épuisante, il atteignit le bout du tunnel. Il y avait une trappe. Il s'y hissa, et entra.

Il était désormais dans ce qui ressemblait au rez-de-chaussé d'une vieille maison, mais complètement fournie. Tables, chaises, fauteuils, tapis... Rien ne manquait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore s'était importuné à l'aménager complètement. De toute manière, elle serait détruite le lendemain. Il remarqua cependant que les fenêtres étaient recouvertes par des planches de bois clouées. Sûrement une précaution pour que personne ne puisse voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Finalement, il eut conscience de sa faiblesse et monta au premier étage, dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit où il pourrait s'étendre quelques instants. Si ses calculs étaient bon, il lui restait encore un peu plus d'une heure.

Il trouva une chambre à coucher qui contenait un grand lit. Il prit la précaution de se débarrasser de ses vêtements, qu'il disposa sous le lit, où il pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas les atteindre. Ayant peu d'argent, sa famille ne pouvait lui offrir sans cesse de nouvelles robes; alors garder les anciennes le plus longtemps possible était une nécessité.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, se recouvrit de couvertures, et attendit. C'était un moment intenable avant sa transformation; de savoir ce qu'il allait arriver, mais de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Pourtant, sachant que c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, il attendit.

0000

Une main qui lui caressait les cheveux.

Une main douce. Pas celle de son père, dans ce cas.

Peut-être celle de sa mère... Oui, ça ne pouvait être que la sienne.

Il ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt. La lumière qu'il y avait dans la pièce lui faisait mal aux yeux. Il se sentait horriblement confus.

Il avait tellement mal... Il gémit.

Il était sur un support mou et confortable. Sûrement pas le sol. Un lit, alors.

Il avait mal. À absolument toutes les parcelles de son corps, excepté, bizarrement, à sa jambe gauche. Au niveau de cette partie de son corps, contrairement aux autres où régnaient douleurs et démangeaisons, il ne ressentait rien. Vraiment rien. Pas même la moindre sensation. Son cœur manqua un battement, et il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Il était effectivement dans un lit, dans ce qui ressemblait à une infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh - c'était donc elle ! - était penchée au dessus de lui, et lui sourit lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

- Mme Pomfresh ? dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Remus... Comment vas-tu ?

Sa voix tremblait.

- Je... J-jambe gauche... tenta-t-il désespérément de lui lui faire comprendre.

Il connaissait cette sensation. Ou plutôt ce manque de sensation.

Mme Pomfresh soupira.

- Oui... J'ai envoyé un hibou express à ton père. Il m'a dit que tu as déjà eu ce genre de soucis... Je crains que tu n'aies été bien dur avec toi, l'autre nuit. J'ai tenté de guérir tes plaies, ai soudé ta côte, mais, ainsi que tu peux l'imaginer, les plaies sont profondes et magiques, et laisseront des cicatrices.

Remus savait tout ça. Alors il ne dit rien, et attendit la suite.

- Une de tes plaies a été très profonde, et a atteint - et endommagé - un nerf dans ta jambe gauche. On dirait bien qu'elle a été causée par tes cr- je veux dire - _des_ _dents_. Il est possible que tu ne sentes rien dans ta jambe pendant plusieurs jours, annonça-t-elle.

Son souffle en fut coupé. Il paniqua. Dans quelle situation s'était-il fourré ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre ça... Pas toutes ces blessures, pas toutes ces cicatrices... Pas _ici. _Il était dans une école, il ne pouvait pas se cacher indéfiniment !

Remus regarda son torse sur lequel de profondes plaies rouges tentaient de guérir. Elles laisseraient des cicatrices; celles-la et toutes les autres qu'il s'était faites. Elles se mêleraient aux autres - aux nombreuses autres - qui constituaient la preuve qu'il n'était pas normal.

Il avait mal.

Il regarda sa jambe droite, où il avait du mal à distinguer ce qui restait de peau, et enfin sa jambe gauche.

- Dans combien de temps sera-t-elle guérie ?

- C'est dur à dire... Si tu prends correctement cette potion, dit-elle en désignant un flacon opaque, ça ne devrait pas durer plus d'une semaine. Mais c'est relatif.

Remus soupira. _Une semaine_. Avec la même sensation que s'il avait perdu sa jambe gauche. Il faudra qu'il soit terriblement crédible sur ce coup là. Puis il repensa à détail qu'avait évoqué Mme Pomfresh.

- Vous avez dit 'l'autre nuit'... C'était quand, 'l'autre nuit' ?

- Il y a maintenant deux jours. Tu as été inconscient pendant toute une journée, Remus. Tu étais affreusement blessé quand je t'ai récupéré. Couvert de sang. Dumbledore est passé hier, mais tu étais endormi.

- Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ?

Elle sembla hésiter.

- Si je m'écoutais, je te garderais jusqu'à que ta jambe soit en état de marche, mais je doute que tu sois de cet avis.

Evidemment. Il avait déjà raté suffisamment de jours pour lui faire rater une semaine de cours en surcroît.

- Et donc ?

- Et donc, continua-t-elle prudemment, je vais te garder encore une journée. Au minimum. Le temps que tes plaies guérissent au maximum et qu'elles cicatrisent. Je ne te garantie pas qu'elles disparaîtront totalement, mais au moins, elles seront moins douloureuses.

Il y eut un silence. Puis il dit de sa voix toujours rauque.

- Merci.

- De rien, Remus.

Nouveau silence, gêné, cette fois-ci.

- Je suis désolé pour l'autre soir. Je n'aurais pas dû vous parlez et m'énerver ainsi. Je ne cherche pas des motifs d'excuse, mais les soirs de pleine lune, il m'arrive d'être comme ça.

- Oh, Remus, ce n'est rien. Oublie donc cela. Je m'en veux de t'avoir poussé à bout. J'aurais dû comprendre que tu avais déjà suffisamment de préoccupations, et savoir que tu ne voulais pas être dérangé. Je ne sais pas comment tout cela fonctionne chez toi. Que font tes parents ?

Remus ne répondit pas, et haussa les épaules. Que pouvait-il répondre à cette question ? Comment expliquer le rituel qu'avaient mis en place les Lupin une fois par mois ?

- On a nos habitudes, dit-il simplement. Mais, rassurez-vous. Les prochaines fois, cela n'arrivera pas. Cela n'arrivera plus jamais.

**_Ai-je même besoin de l'écrire ? Bon, allez... Je vous fais grâce du mot tabou pour cette fois !_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Merci à Nyny et Ombrelle pour sa review ! Je ne peux qu'espérer que d'autres lecteurs suivent son exemple, et m'offrent quelques reviews pour le prochain chapitre.  
>Bon chapitre ! <strong>_

**Chapitre 7 : Besoin, Envie**

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que Lupin était absent. _Trois jours._

Sirius avait demandé à James, sans grands espoirs, s'il était au courant de quoi que ce soit concernant leur camarade manquant.

Mais James ne savait pas.

Il avait parlé de quelque chose, disant que Lupin avait été en colère avec lui un soir, mais Sirius ne voyait pas comment cela pouvait avoir un lien avec son absence.

Du moins, cela aurait pu être une hypothèse crédible si l'absence en question n'avait pas duré trois jours.

Ils étaient à leur premier cours de la matinée, Sortilèges, lorsque Lupin revint enfin. Arrivé en retard, il s'était excusé platement à Flitwick.

- Excusez-moi du retard, Professeur. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

La classe le regardait avec intérêt. Une absence de trois jours, moins d'une semaine après leur arrivé à Poudlard avait de quoi attirer la curiosité des élèves. Certains, parmi les filles les plus émotives, s'étaient même inquiétés.

Le professeur Flitwick, étrangement tolérant envers Lupin, lui sourit gentiment et lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête d'aller s'asseoir.

Tandis qu'il allait à côté d'Evans, qui avait un siège vide à sa droite, Sirius remarqua la manière étrange qu'avait Remus de marcher. Il semblait mettre tout son poids sur sa jambe droite, et s'appuyait à peine sur l'autre. Et bien qu'il faisait cela avec un talent remarquable, les yeux observateurs de Sirius ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa démarche.

Un coup d'œil à James lui indiqua que son ami avait vu la même chose. Ses yeux noisettes fixaient intensément la jambe de Lupin.

Mais préférant rêvasser, Sirius mit de côté toute idée de démarche insolite, et revêtit une expression de pur ennui.

Un peu plus tard, les explication théoriques enfin terminées, chaque élève avait devant lui une plume, censée léviter grâce au sortilège approprié. Sirius regarda Evans avec dédain, qui avait réussi du premier coup, gagnant des félicitations et quinze points pour Gryffondor.

Muni de la nouvelle volonté de prouver qu'il valait autant - si ce n'était mieux - qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, Sirius fut le prochain, et gagna à son tour quelques points. Il réprima à grande peine une protestation, trouvant son accomplissement largement sous-évalué.

Petit à petit, un Poufsouffle, Lupin, et James eurent de semblables résultats.

Du côté de Peter, en revanche, rien ne se produisait.

- Sirius, aide-moi, je t'en pris, implora Peter.

Soupirant, Sirius lui dit :

- Demande à James.

- Mais c'est _toi _qui a réussi le premier, de vous deux !

- Ce n'est pas grave, Peter, intervint James. Je vais t'aider. Montre-moi comment tu te débrouilles.

Plissant ses yeux humides et serrant sa baguette dans son poing potelé, Peter lança :

_- Wingardiom Levisa !_

Rien ne se produisit.

Avant même que James ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il recommença, désireux de faire ses preuves, et sa plume partit en fumée.

- Peter, Peter... Tu ne dis même pas la bonne formule... Comment veux-tu y arriver ? Regarde.

_- Wingardium Leviosa ! _

La plume de James s'envola, sous les yeux admiratifs de Peter. Un air satisfait sur le visage, James s'étirait les doigts nonchalamment.

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre la mienne, dit-il en regardant les restes de la plume de Peter.

0000

- Vous avez vu quand j'ai agité la baguette et que d'un coup _PFLUU !_

Sirius n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait des heures que Pettigrow parlait. Même s'ils avaient eu Défense Contre les Forces du Mal entre-temps - où il avait été déplorable -Pettigrow n'avait toujours pas oublié son "exploit" de la matinée.

Assis pour déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, où Pettigrow les avaient malheureusement suivis, ils l'écoutaient parler, et encore parler.

- Et alors, elle s'est envolée de quinze centimètres, et - je te le _jure_ Remus - et elle est restée en l'air au moins _dix_ secondes !

Lupin, la nouvelle victime de Pettigrow, avait fini de manger, et semblait se battre entre assoupissement et attention, pour encourager Peter.

- Écoute Peter, ce que tu as fais est très bien, trancha-t-il finalement. Souviens-toi juste de ce que Potter t'as donné comme conseils, pour que tu puisses les réutiliser la prochaine fois.

Et sans un mot de plus, il prit son sac et s'en alla.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il a à la jambe, à ton avis ? demanda James pensivement.

- C'est son souci. S'il a envie de nous en parler, nous l'écouterons. Sinon, il t'ignorera, comme il aime le faire.

- Je ne sais pas, Sirius, dit James songeusement. C'est peut-être récurant. Il semblait avoir mal même avant d'être partit. Je lui demanderai ce soir.

Réprimant l'envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas forcément la même jambe, et que cela ne les concernait pas, Sirius lui répondit :

- OK, fais comme tu veux. Mais ne viens pas pleurnicher après si Lupin t'as vexé par je-ne-sais-quelle parole !

- Hé, je ne _pleurniche _pas !

- Et la dernière fois, lorsque tu m'as dis que tu en avais marre qu'il soit si froid avec toi ? Tu te plains _tout le temps_ de lui et de sa stupide attitude, alors laisse tomber l'affaire, OK ?

James se leva alors, résigné.

- Allez viens, sinon on sera en retard pour le prochain cours.

0000

- Bien Potter ! Dix points pour Gryffondor ! s'écria Mme Wingson en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Sirius regarda son ami descendre de son balai, une expression ravie collée sur son visage. S'il y avait bien un cours où son ami pouvait être sûr de remporter des points pour Gryffondor, c'était sans aucun doute les cours de Vol.

Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que cette matière.

James était bon partout. Sirius lui-même savait qu'il avait à peu de choses près un niveau similaire à James. Sauf peut-être en Vol.

Les Black ne l'avaient jamais autorisé à faire du Quidditch. Il avait un balai – un très bon, même – mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'enfourcher. Ses parents avaient tenus à ce qu'il en ait un – quel Sang-Pur n'en aurait pas ? – mais de là à le laisser jouer avec ?

_"Le Quidditch est un sport trop populaire"_ disait son père. _"Tu es un Black"_. Sa mère quant à elle, trouvait que c'était un sport de rustres, de Sang-Mêlés. _"Tu devrais les voir, sur leurs balais, à se lancer des Cognards. Tu pourrais en recevoir un"_.

Cela faisait rire Sirius. Sa mère ne s'inquiéterait nullement de sa condition physique s'il venait à recevoir à Cognard.

Sauf s'il en mourrait.

Mais si son si beau et noble visage_ "représentatif de notre illustre famille "_ venait à être touché...

La seul position du jeu que ses parents toléraient était celle d'attrapeur._ "C'est une position tout à fait acceptable. C'est celle qui permet la victoire de l'équipe. C'est la place la plus importante. Les autres sont insignifiantes."_ Son père avait donc décrété que son fils jouerait attrapeur, sinon rien.

Mais plus il grandissait, plus son père se rendait compte que Sirius ne serait pas attrapeur._ "Walbugra, tu vois bien que Sirius n'a pas l'étoffe d'un attrapeur. Il n'a pas l'agilité nécessaire."_

D'une certaine manière, cela vexait Sirius. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas l'agilité nécessaire ?

C'est ainsi que Sirius n'avait jamais monté un balai jusqu'à son premier cours de Vol, il y a quelques jours. Et les résultats s'en faisaient ressentir.

- Black ! aboya le professeur. Combien de fois faut-il que je vous dise de _redresser le manche de ce balais ! _Vous n'irez nul-part comme ça !

Heureusement, Sirius n'était pas le seul dans cette situation. Toutes les filles de Gryffondor de son année étaient dans son cas, et ses deux autres camarades de dortoir n'étaient pas en reste.

En réalité, il n'y avait que James qui se débrouillait bien.

- Pettigrow, cessez de suivre Lupin comme son ombre ! Ce n'est vraiment pas lui que je vous conseillerais de suivre. Vous le déconcentrez, et vous recopiez ses mauvaises habitudes ! Et Lupin, _détendez-vous, _par Merlin !

Elle le regarda faire tandis que Remus essayait de se détendre et de décrisper ses mains.

- Voilà, vous voyez, c'est mieux ! l'encouragea-t-elle.

À la fin du cours, tandis que tout le monde se dirigeait vers le château, elle appela James.

- Potter, venez par-ci je vous prie. J'aimerais deux mots avec vous.

Sirius préféra l'attendre un peu plus loin. Lorsque James s'approcha de lui deux minutes plus tard en courant, Sirius lui demanda:

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce-qu'elle te voulait ?

- Elle voulait me féliciter pour mon aisance sur un balai, et me conseiller d'aller aux sélections de Quidditch l'année prochaine ! J'peux pas cette année, les Premières Années n'ont pas le droit...

- Allez, James ! Tu auras plus de temps pour t'entraîner et tu seras meilleur, dit Sirius en espérant lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas - encore - une sorte de génie du vol.

- Mais je_ suis _déjà le meilleur !

Tant pis. James était bon, mais de là à être le meilleur... Il craignait que cette histoire de Quidditch ne monte un peu trop à la tête de son ami. _Mais, s'il est vraiment bon, à quoi bon le taire ?_

- OK, tu es le meilleur, assura finalement Sirius, faute d'autres techniques.

0000

Il arrivèrent enfin dans leur dortoir, où Lupin lisait un livre et où Pettigrow essayait de faire léviter une plume. Ses joues étaient rouges – probablement parce que Pettigrow en oubliait de respirer tant il était concentré – et ses jointures blanches.

- Peter - stop, tu vas t'évanouir ! rigola James en prenant la baguette des mains du garçon. Regarde plutôt comment _je_ fais.

Sirius regardait James depuis dix minutes. Peter, à côté de lui, ne cessait de bondir sur son lit à chaque fois que James réussissait à faire léviter sa plume – ce qu'il réussissait à chaque fois. Lassé de voir Peter s'exciter pour un rien, Sirius détourna son attention vers Lupin. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans le dortoir, et continuait de lire.

Sirius s'approcha de lui, et s'assit sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu lis ?

Bien qu'il ne fut absolument pas intéressé par la réponse, il lui semblait que c'était la bonne question à poser pour délier la langue de Lupin.

- Un livre.

Sirius soupira. Visiblement non.

- Je veux dire – Quel est le titre de ton livre ?

Il lui semblait maintenant bête de formuler la question ainsi, tant la signification de sa première question avait été évidente.

- C'est un livre sur les moldus.

Les moldus. Passionnant.

- Et c'est... heu... Cool ?

- Tout dépend de ce que veut dire "cool" pour toi. Moi, je trouve ce livre intéressant. Mais d'après ce que je sais de toi, je ne pense pas que tu aimerais. Encore moins que tu le qualifierais de "cool".

Il avait dit ça sur un ton très calme, détaché, froid. Le même que d'habitude. C'était ce ton qui énervait Sirius, et qui faillit lui faire perdre patience, plus que la signification des paroles du garçon.

- _Et qu'est-ce-que tu sais de moi_, hein, Lupin ? chuchota néanmoins Sirius, essayant de ne pas exploser.

Malgré le fait qu'elles aient été chuchotées, les paroles furent suffisamment audibles pour que le dortoir devienne silencieux. James et Peter le regardaient, les yeux ronds.

- Je sais que tu es un Black, répliqua Remus, d'une riche et ancienne famille de sorciers et que tu n'es rien de plus qu'un petit garçon gâté et dont la vie est tout simplement parf -

- FAUX ! s'emporta Sirius.

- -parfaite. Sans oublier que tu es plein de préjugés envers les moldus et nés-moldus.

- Faux ! Et encore FAUX ! beugla Sirius. Je n'ai aucun préjugé envers les Sang-de-B-

Il s'arrêta, se rendant compte de ce qu'il disait. Lupin haussa un sourcil, lui lança un regard qui signifiait _"Et qu'est-ce-que tu dis de ça ?"_ et retourna à sa lecture.

Mais malgré son air détaché, Sirius pouvait le voir bouillir de l'intérieur.

Avant même que Sirius puisse faire une nouvelle démonstration de la puissance des ses cordes vocales, James intervint :

- Remus ?

- Hum ?

Il n'avait même pas relevé la tête.

- Tu ne nous as pas dis pourquoi tu avais disparu pendant trois jours.

- Et ?

Sa voix tremblait encore de colère envers Sirius.

- Pourquoi tu es parti ?

Remus ne répondit rien.

Sirius soupira et dit :

- Qu'est-ce-que tu as à la jambe ? demanda-t-il, tentant de se montrer concerné pour atténuer la tension qu'il y avait entre-eux.

- Rien.

James fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'as pas rien. Toute la journée, je t'ai vu ne t'appuyer que sur ta jambe droite.

Remus ne répondit pas, et se pinça les lèvres.

- Comment est-ce-que tu t'es fait mal ?

- En me dépêchant de venir en Sortilèges aujourd'hui, je me suis un peu foulé la cheville, consentit-il enfin à répondre.

- Pas de chance, dit Peter avec sympathie. C'était la même jambe qui boitait il y a une semaine.

- Simple coïncidence.

- Tu n'es pas très solide, dans ce cas, fit remarquer Sirius.

Lupin haussa les épaules. Son livre était toujours ouvert, mais ses yeux n'en parcouraient plus les lignes.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu avais un truc à la jambe ? demanda James. On aurait pu t'aider à porter ton sac.

- Je n'ai pas envie de votre aide, merci, dit Lupin fermement.

- Ce n'est pas d'envie dont je te parle. C'est d'un _besoin, _dit James.

- Tu pourrais te faire encore plus mal à la jambe si tu continue à faire comme si de rien n'était, ajouta judicieusement Peter.

- Et pourquoi est-ce-que depuis le début tu rejettes notre amitié ? demanda Sirius.

- Je ne savais pas que _tu_ voulais de mon amitié, Black. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce n'était pas toi le plus persistant.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Et toi tu ne m'as pas contredit.

- Bon ça suffit ! s'interposa James. Remus, tu réponds à la question de Sirius. Pourquoi évites-tu notre amitié ? On est tes camarades de dortoirs, non ? On ne peut pas s'ignorer pendant sept années !

Lupin prit son temps pour réfléchir. Finalement il dit :

- Je ne sais pas. Je sais vraiment pas.

Son ton froid et détaché était parti. Il avait parlé sincèrement. Il semblait à Sirius qu'il voyait Remus pour la première fois.

- Je veux dire, dit James, on a tout tenté. On a été gentils, attentionnés, pots de colle... On t'a même ignoré pendant quelques heures en espérant que nous te manquerions !

Remus eut un sourire. Le premier que Sirius ait vu sur son visage.

- J'imagine, dit-il lentement, que ça ne peut pas faire de mal de... rester un peu plus souvent avec vous...

James lui sourit et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

- Cool ! Tu sais, on se doute que tu as déjà des amis à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Mais, une chose n'empêche pas l'autre, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Et puis, t'as besoin de nous pour porter ton sac, dit Peter avec un sourire. Ta jambe n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller.

- Et pour te décoincer un peu ! compléta Sirius.

Remus eut un sourire gêné.

- Si tu repenses à notre petite altercation, ajouta Sirius, il vaut mieux oublier ça. Les amis ne sont pas toujours d'accord, tu sais. Et puis, je reconnais que tu avais raison...

- Je n'aurais pas dû te juger par ton nom de famille. Crois-moi, ça n'arrivera plus. Je... Je ne suis pas comme ça, dit Remus calmement.

- C'est oublié ! répondit Sirius d'un ton impatient.

- Alors, amis ? demanda James avec précaution.

Remus hésita une petite seconde. Il devait sûrement être inhabituel de décider d'une amitié en l'espace d'un moment. Finalement, il dit :

- Ouais... C'est d'accord. Amis.

_**Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! C'est si simple... !**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Merci pour les reviews laissées par Chiyoh, Lila, et Nyny et Ombrelle, elles me font énormément plaisir ! Continuez ainsi, on est sur la bonne voie ! **_

_**Bref, Joyeux Noël à tous, et Bonne Année si je ne poste pas avant ! **_

**Chapitre 8 : En cloque, mode d'emploi**

Les jours suivants furent bien différents des premiers que James avait passés à Poudlard. D'un duo, qu'il formait avec Sirius, ils étaient passés à un quatuor, avec Remus et Peter - que le premier avait tout simplement refusé de laisser à l'écart. Il savait qu'ensemble, ils feraient de grandes choses. Et bien que Remus gardait encore, pour une raison inconnue, une certaine distance entre-eux, les quatre nouveaux amis, entraînés par James et Sirius, avaient somme toute des discussions divertissantes.

- Dans exactement vingt-sept jours, c'est Halloween ! déclara Sirius joyeusement en plein milieu d'une discussion avec Peter sur les cartes Chocogrenouille.

- Et ? demanda Remus sans se détacher de sa lecture.

La couverture de son livre lisait _La philosophie du matérialiste : Pourquoi les Moldus préfèrent ne rien savoir. _James se demandait parfois, lorsqu'il observait son ami, où ce dernier allait chercher de tels bouquins.

- Et, continua Sirius ignorant le fait que son ami n'avait absolument pas l'air intéressé, je pense que le moment est venu de montrer à toute l'école l'étendue de nos talents !

_- Nos ? _répéta Remus, en relevant son visage pale de son livre. Comment ça, "nos" ?

- Bah, intervint James, nous quatre !

Il y eut y silence.

- Attendez un peu, dit finalement Remus, vous n'allez pas m'entraîner dans un de vos plans tordus, soyons bien d'accord ?

- Mais Remus ! s'indigna Sirius. Comment veux-tu que nous puissions faire quoi que ce soit sans toi ?

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il chercha quelques instants dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, dont les manches devenaient ridiculement courtes, et en retira un petit bout de parchemin qu'il coinça dans son livre avant de le fermer.

- Vous vous passerez très bien de moi, dit-il en déposant son livre sur sa table de chevet.

Sirius dirigea vers James un regard qui signifiait "_Et qu'est-ce-que tu attends pour le faire changer d'avis ? _"

James, en bon ami, se décida alors à lui venir en aide.

- Allez, Remus ! De quoi as-tu peur ?

Il espérait qu'en jouant avec la fierté de Remus, ce dernier avouerait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

- Mais de rien... C'est juste que, si on se fait prendre...

Il avait l'air extrêmement inquiet et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œils vers la fenêtre.

- On ne se fera pas prendre, dit Sirius d'un ton confiant. Pas vrai, James ?

- Aucun risque ! confirma ce dernier en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami.

Aucun des deux autres membres du quatuor n'était au courant de l'existence de sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Il était temps de les mettre au courant. Avec un peu de chance, cela pourrait convaincre Remus de rejoindre leur cause.

- Et comment vous allez vous y prendre ? dit Remus d'un ton septique.

Sans lui répondre immédiatement, pour prolonger le suspens, James plongea dans sa malle et en retira une étoffe très fine, presque translucide.

- Avec _ceci_, dit-il d'un ton majestueux, comme s'il présentait un joyau royal.

Remus garda pendant quelques secondes l'expression septique qu'il arborait, puis sembla comprendre quelque chose. Il ouvrit sa bouche, la referma, et tendit la main vers la Cape, en manque de mots. Peter, en revanche, n'avait pas l'air de saisir l'étendue du miracle.

- C'est quoi, ce truc ? demanda-t-il.

- Ce _truc ?! s'_indigna une nouvelle fois Sirius. Ce n'est pas un _truc ! _

James se demandait parfois si Peter était vraiment issu d'une famille de Sang-Pur, tant il faisait quelques fois preuve de lacunes concernant la culture sorcière. Mais James se sentait plus concerné par la réaction de Remus. C'était de lui qu'allait dépendre leur plan. Sur son lit, ce dernier rabaissa enfin son doigt, et déclara d'une voix rauque :

- C'est une Cape d'Invisibilité.

- Ça existe ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, dit Peter.

Remus hocha la tête.

- Oui. Mais c'est parce qu'elles sont extrêmement rares, et très chères. Je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant.

James n'en doutait pas. Au vu de l'état des robes du garçon, Remus ne devait pas provenir d'une famille riche, contrairement à Sirius ou à lui-même, ou encore à Peter, qui, même s'il n'était pas aussi riche, vivait apparemment décemment.

Bien sûr, ce sujet n'avait jamais été abordé entre-eux, même depuis leur récente amitié. Mais ce genre de détail ne passait pas inaperçu, et James remarquait la gêne de Remus à chaque fois que le sujet de conversation se rapprochait trop de sa situation familiale.

- James ?

- Oui ? dit-il en sursautant.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Sirius faussement inquiet. Aucune jolie fille dans le coin, non ? Bon ! Alors aucune raison d'être si confus !

James mit un moment avant de comprendre ce que ces paroles signifiaient, tant elles semblaient n'avoir aucun sens.

- Hé, je suis pas comme ça ! protesta James, saisissant l'implicite des propos.

- Oh, vraiment ? le taquina Sirius.

- C'est toi qui dit ça ? s'esclaffa James. Que c'est ironique !

Sirius eut un sourire charmeur. Ce n'était pas sa faute si certaines filles de Poudlard, majoritairement celles des années supérieures, captaient beaucoup trop facilement son regard.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on disait ? demanda James, voulant retourner à leur sujet de discussion initial.

- On voulait savoir où tu t'étais procuré ta Cape, l'informa Peter.

- C'est mon père qui me l'a donné, expliqua James. C'est un héritage de famille. La Cape se transmet de générations en générations.

- Et donc ? insista Remus.

- Et donc, si nous l'utilisons, il n'y a aucune chance que l'on puisse se faire prendre ! conclu brillamment Sirius.

Mais les sourcils de Remus ne se défroncèrent pas.

- On ne se fera pas prendre lorsque l'on mettra la farce en place, mais que se passera-t-il si quelqu'un devine que nous en sommes les auteurs ?

- Remus, soupira James, tu réfléchis trop ! Aucun de nous n'ira nous dénoncer, hein ? Alors comment veux-tu que quelqu'un devine ? Et il faudrait être particulièrement maladroit pour laisser échapper une telle information !

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers Peter.

- Et au _pire _des cas, ajouta Sirius, on aura une détention ! Rien de bien méchant ! James et moi en avons déjà eu _deux_ ! Personne ne sera renvoyé de Poudlard pour une petite blague !

Remus fronça d'avantage les sourcils et réfléchi. Finalement, il soupira.

- Très bien, vous m'avez convaincu... Mais -

- _Quoi_ _encore ?_

- Je vais aller prendre l'air.

- Hein ? C'est quoi le rapport, demanda Sirius, perplexe.

Remus ne répondit pas, mais se leva.

- Ep, ep, ep ! intervint James en se plaçant devant la porte.

- Quoi ? demanda Remus, d'un air fatigué.

- Tu m'as fais le même coup la dernière fois.

Sirius et Peter le regardaient, ayant l'air de ne rien comprendre. Remus, lui, fixait James droit dans les yeux.

- Tu m'a dis que tu allais prendre l'air, et PFUU ! Comme par magie, tu ne reviens pas avant trois jours !

Remus baissa les yeux.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pourquoi tu t'en vas. Parce que crois le ou non, je ne crois pas ton histoire d'aller "prendre l'air".

Remus avait maintenant l'air paniqué.

- James, laisse-moi sortir.

- Non.

- _Je t'en prie_, James. Laisse-moi sortir.

- Non.

- Très bien. Je n'ai donc pas le choix, non ? dit-il quelque peu irrité.

- Absolument pas.

Remus s'assit alors sur son lit d'un air las.

- Ma mère est malade, annonça-t-il brusquement.

- Pardon ? demanda Sirius, pas sûr de comprendre.

- Elle est malade. Gravement.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a ? demanda James, regrettant un peu ses paroles à présent qu'il comprenait.

- On ne sait pas. Les guérisseurs ne savent pas.

- C'est horrible, couina Peter.

Même Sirius semblait un peu soucieux.

- Et en quoi cela a-t-il un rapport ? demanda-t-il néanmoins, curieux de savoir en quoi cela pouvait les empêcher de faire quoique ce soit.

Remus inspira profondément.

- J'ai le droit de la visiter de temps en temps.

- Tu veux dire en rentrant chez toi ? Ou à Sainte Mangouste ?

- Chez-moi.

- Est-ce-qu'elle... est vraiment en danger ? risqua James.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Remis en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, les guérisseurs peuvent pratiquement tout guérir, tenta-t-il de le rassurer. Il y a des remèdes à tout.

- Exactement. _Pratiquement._ Il y a des choses qui ne se guérissent pas et qui n'ont pas de remède, répliqua Remus sèchement.

James se sentait mal pour Remus. Sa propre mère comptait énormément pour lui. S'il devait faire face à ce genre de situation, il n'était pas sûr de réagir aussi pacifiquement que Remus. Il se serait attendu, au moins, à des larmes. Bien sûr, il ne doutait pas un seul instant de l'amour que portait Remus à sa mère. Bien que l'expression de son visage, si souvent indéchiffrable, le perturbait.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu t'en vas ? demanda prudemment James.

Remus acquiesça.

- Je suis désolé. J'espère que tes visites lui apportent un minimum de réconfort, dit James.

- J'espère aussi.

- Tu pars maintenant ? demanda Peter.

- Je pense. Quelle heure est-il ?

Peter regarda sa montre et dit :

- Bientôt dix-sept heures.

Remus soupira.

- Alors oui. Je dois être dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour dix-sept heures.

- Mais tu ne vas pas nous laisser préparer la farce seuls ! s'alarma Sirius. On a besoin de ton cerveau !

- Mon cerveau sera disponible dès mon retour, les rassura Remus en souriant faiblement. Je vous aiderai, promis.

- Tu reviens quand ? demanda Sirius.

- Dans deux jours. Le temps de... lui remonter le moral.

Puis il écarta doucement James et dit :

- Je vous reverrai bientôt. Jusqu'ici, essayez de ne pas avoir trop de retenues.

- Promis ! lui dit Sirius en rigolant, tandis que Remus refermait la porte derrière lui.

Un silence se fit.

- Il n'a pas l'air en forme, marmonna Peter.

- Il n'a _jamais_ l'air en forme, Peter ! dit Sirius impatiemment.

James tenta de calmer Sirius du regard. Ce dernier avait _vraiment_ besoin de se calmer avec Peter.

- Bon, Peter, tu es avec nous pour la farce ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr ! répondit-il, surexcité.

- Alors ? On fait quoi ?

- J'ai peut-être une idée..., chuchota Sirius d'un air conspirateur.

0000

Enthousiasmés par l'idée de Sirius, les trois amis firent des recherches pour leur permettre de réaliser leur farce. Conscients que leurs recherches iraient beaucoup plus vite avec l'aide de leur dernier ami, ils attendaient tous avec impatience son retour, deux jours après son départ.

Mais l'ami en question ne revint qu'un jour plus tard avec l'air d'avoir passé une nuit blanche et de grosses cernes sous les yeux, mais fort heureusement, sans jambe qui boitait apparente.

À ce moment précis, Remus était assis sur son lit et écoutait sans broncher les questions de ses amis.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi cette journée de retard ? demanda Sirius.

- Tu nous avais dit que tu reviendrais dans deux jours ! protesta James.

- Et on est déjà le _troisième_ jour ! s'indigna Peter.

Finalement, il soupira et expliqua :

- Le délai de retour que je vous ait donné n'était qu'une prévision.

- Mais pourquoi trois au lieu de deux ? insista Sirius.

- Parce que ma mère a besoin de soutient, et que j'ai préféré rester un jour de plus au près d'elle ! s'emporta-t-il. Maintenant, si cela vous pose un problème, je vous écoute.

Silence.

- Désolé, dit James. Ça doit être dur pour toi. On ne te posera plus de questions.

Il regarda les autres en quête de soutient.

- Ouais, promis, dit Sirius.

Peter hocha la tête frénétiquement.

- C'est pas grave, assura Remus.

Voulant faire passer le moment de gêne, il demanda :

- Alors, et cette farce ? En quoi consiste-t-elle ?

James et Sirius se lancèrent alors dans une explication très détaillée du plan, en précisant le rôle que chacun aurait. À la fin de leur explication, ils attendirent nerveusement la réaction de Remus.

Ce dernier demanda alors :

- Pourquoi eux ?

- 'Eux' qui ?

- Les Serpentards... Je veux dire, pourquoi _seulement _eux ?

Sirius avait déjà sa réponse.

- Parce que ce sont tous des imbéciles et que si nous appliquons aussi la farce sur les deux autres maisons, le coupable sera forcément désigné comme étant un Gryffondor. Or, tu es le premier à ne pas vouloir être démasqué.

Remus sembla réfléchir, et dit nerveusement :

- Tout ce que tu dis est très logique, Sirius - à part le fait que ce sont tous des imbéciles - mais si nous appliquions la farce sur la table des Gryffondors également, personne ne pourrait nous suspecter.

- Franchement, Remus, dit James, tu voudrais vraiment être touché par la farce ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, mais il en va de même pour les autres. Je ne crois pas que les Serpentards apprécieront la farce.

- Remus, intervint Sirius, légèrement exaspéré, le but même d'une farce est, pour les farceurs, de ne pas être touchés et de regarder les autres se démêler de leur situation !

- C'est juste une précaution de plus, se défendit-il. Et puis, le coupable idéal pour une farce qui ne vise que les Serpentards est, après tout, un Gryffondor.

- Allez, Remus ! Détends toi ! Tout ira bien ! assura Sirius. On mettra une partie du plan en place la veille d'Halloween avec la Cape d'Invisibilité de James, et il n'y aura plus qu'a faire le reste le soir même, avant que tout le monde ne mange !

Remus les regarda à tour de rôle, le visage élégant de Sirius et ses yeux étincelant de malice, celui de James, sûr de lui, et enfin celui implorant de Peter, pour une fois inclus dans le groupe, puis acquiesça :

- Je ne peux pas dire que je suis convaincu, mais... C'est d'accord.

0000

Le fameux jour arriva enfin, sans trop de catastrophes à déplorer. Si l'on exceptait, évidemment, l'impatience de James et Sirius - qui attendaient avec avec excitation le jour d'Halloween - qui s'était reflétée dans de divers petits incidents qui avaient touchés des élèves lambda de Poudlard tout au long du mois.  
>En même temps, leur faisait souvent remarquer Remus, quelle idée de prévoir une farce à un mois de sa date finale !<p>

À l'heure du repas, tous les élèves descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Les premières années, bien que tous émerveillés par la décoration du château en l'honneur d'Halloween, essayaient tant bien que mal de garder leur réactions à eux-même, de peur d'être regardés de travers par les élèves des années supérieures, habitués à ce genre de décor. Les deuxièmes années notamment, regardaient certains de leurs inférieurs, qui avaient eu le malheur d'exprimer leur émerveillement beaucoup trop fort à leur goût, avec dédain.

James, bien qu'excité par la farce à venir, n'hésitait pas à pointer du doigt les citrouilles au plafond et les armures enchantées. Sirius était dans le même état que son ami, et se délectait de ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'était pas chez lui qu'il avait l'occasion de voir ce genre de décorations. Peter faisait à peu de choses près les mêmes mouvements que James, recopiant les gestes qu'il faisait lorsqu'il pointait quelque chose, ou rigolant aux mêmes choses que lui. Remus, lui, était un peu pale et moins démonstratif, mais James voyait dans ses yeux une étincelle qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Entrant dans la Grande Salle, James s'approcha de ses amis.

- Vous vous souvenez du plan ?

- Oui, James ! soupira Remus. Toi et Sirius avez insisté qu'on l'apprenne au mot près !

Avec un sourire satisfait, James tira discrètement sa Cape d'Invisibilité de sa poche, s'en recouvrit, et s'approcha de la table des Serpentards. De loin, il vit Sirius et les autres s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors. D'un sort, qu'il avait travaillé des semaines durant et qu'il pointa sur les assiettes, il activa l'enchantement. Satisfait de son travail, il revint vers ses amis, et profitant de la foule d'élèves encore non-installés, il se glissa sur le banc, à côté de Sirius. Il se baissa sous la table, enleva la Cape, et ressortit discrètement.

Peter ne pu empêcher un sursaut en le voyant surgir de dessous la table.

- Peter, espèce d'idiot, chuchota Sirius, on t'avait de te tenir près ! Tu savais qu'il allait surgir de là !

Peter baissa la tête, rougissant. Remus lança un regard de reproche à Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas le moment ! lui hissa-t-il. James, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ?

- Tout est OK ! répondit-il avec un sourire plein de malice.

Secouant la tête, comme s'il ne croyait pas encore qu'il allait le faire, Remus pointa sa baguette sous la table, et marmonna un sort qu'il avait pratiqué tout le mois. Ils attendirent que tout le monde soit installé et que la nourriture du festin soit apparue pour que Sirius lance le sort qui mettrait en marche tout leur enchaînement.

James tendit l'oreille, et sourit au son des cris de stupeur et de douleur des Serpentards.

Sirius donna un coup de pied par dessous la table à Peter, qui, entraîné par le festin, en avait oublié sa part du travail. Se ressaisissant et se rappelant de ce qu'il devait faire, il s'écria suffisamment fort et d'un ton assez crédible :

- Eh, regardez les Serpentards !

L'effet fut immédiat. Ceux qui n'avaient pas vu le désordre qui régnait chez les dits Serpentards se tournèrent vers eux, et explosèrent de rire.

Tout autour de la table, les assiettes pleines de ragoût, poulet, et pommes de terres tournaient à toute vitesse, passant devant les Serpentards sans qu'ils puissent les attraper. L'un d'entre-eux, suffisamment agile pour faufiler sa main et en arrêter une, eut la mauvaise surprise de se rendre compte que les assiettes étaient devenues tellement brûlantes, que sa main fut recouverte de cloques.

Bien vite, plusieurs Serpentards en firent l'expérience, et l'attention de la Salle fut entièrement dirigée vers eux , et vers les Professeurs qui essayaient de mettre fin au chaos. L'attention n'étant absolument pas vers les Gryffondors, cela permit à Sirius de mettre en place la touche finale de leur plan, et de jeter un dernier sort à leurs bancs. Ces derniers se mirent à chauffer si violemment, que les Serpentards qui les occupaient furent contraints de les quitter, se retenant à grand peine, pour les plus grands, de ne pas se couvrir le postérieur avec leurs mains pleines de cloques, ce qui serait, il fallait l'avouer, ridiculisant.

Lorsque les professeurs parvinrent enfin à mettre un terme aux sortilèges, les élèves des autres Maisons riaient tellement que plusieurs s'en étouffaient. Les Serpentard furent conduits à l'infirmerie, entre les mains expertes de Mme Pomfresh, et en ressortirent rapidement.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à nouveau dans la Grande Salle, ils furent accueillis par un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de rire, et furent surpris de constater que leur table avait disparue, emmenée à l'écart par les professeurs pour des mesures de sécurité. Ils furent, au plus grand désarroi de James et Sirius, obligés d'êtres répartis sur les trois autres tables dont Gryffondor faisait malheureusement partie. Prenant le plus de place possible pour ne pas avoir à partager leur banc avec un Serpentard, les quatre amis étaient malgré tout _ravis_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! <strong>_


End file.
